Just Another Frostcup Story
by Derp-For-Homestuck
Summary: Modern AU! Jackson (Frost) Overland has just moved in next door to Hiccup. Things don't start off too good when they awkwardly end the first day. It doesn't seem to help when they end up with almost every class together. Will things work out between the two? Maybe in high school, but the junior-high seems to have other plans for them. -Discontinued-
1. Chapter 1, Day 1: Neighbors

**Ello lovelies, this is a new thing I'm trying...tell me if it's an ok thing or not.**

**Hope you like this, because I like writing it!**

**Warning: I'm not the best writer and I make a lot of mistakes. Please point them put and I will do my best to go back and fix them. Thanks and enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer!: I do not own HTTYD or ROTG! I only own my OC's (which will show up in a later chapter)**

**Enjoy!**

**...**

**Chapter 1, Day 1: Neighbor **

The young boy wakes to the sound of the roar of a truck. The neighbors must be moving in. He groans as he shifts under the covers, trying to get back to sleep. It's a Saturday after all, and the brunette likes to sleep in on Saturdays.

"Jack! Will ya hurry with that box!?" A man with a thick Russian accent yells. There's a reply, but it's too quiet to hear from the boys room.

The boy trying to sleep groans again, throwing the covers off his body. The cold hits him and he shivers. He rushes over and hops in the shower. He lets the hot water pass over his slightly tan skin, washing away his aches from the long week.

"Hiccup? Hurry up! I'm going to leave to greet the neighbors without you!" His father yells up the stairs at him as he steps out of the shower. Hiccup rolls his eyes and gets dressed, not bothering to comb out his wet mess of hair.

"Coming, Dad." he yells back, pausing at his bedroom door to pet his large black cat sitting on his desk. "Later, Toothless." he says, smiling as the cat purrs back its response.

He rushes down the stairs and grabs his coat before following his father out the door.

He breathes in the cold air as they step out and glances over the snow-covered front yard. He'll have to shovel the drive again later today.

He turns and walks slightly behind his large father, watching the ground. They walk up the steps to the house adjacent to theirs and knock. As they wait, Hiccup shuffles from one foot to the other, unsure of what to do.

Hiccup almost jumps back as a man bigger than his father opens the door and pulls them into a large bear hug.

"Stoick! Nice to see you 'gain!" he says, squeezing the again before setting the two back down.

"Good to see you too, North. Where's Jack? I'd like him to meet my son." Stoick says, pulling Hiccup in front of him. Hiccup messes with his hands before shoving them into his coat pockets

"Yes, course. Jack!" North yells over his shoulder before turning back and motioning for them to come inside. "Please sit. Take comfort in home, away from cold." he says as he sets Hiccup down on the large couch.

"Ya, North?" A white-hair boy around Hiccups age asks as he slides down the banister and lands with his hands in his pockets. Hiccup slips his jacket off as he turns to see the teen.

"Ah. Meet Hiccup." North says, pointing to the small brunette sitting. Jack looks down at him and smiles, extending his hand. Hiccup looks at it before hesitantly taking in his own.

"Hi. I'm Jack." he says, taking his hand back. He looks up at Stoick. "I was about to head out. Think Hiccup here could be nice enough to show me around?" He asks.

Stoick looks down at Hiccup, before he can get a word of his OWN opinion in, Stoick nods.

"He would love to." his father says. Hiccup stares at his father, slightly glaring in his direction before standing. Jack smiles at him and they make their way out the door.

* * *

"So, Hiccup huh?" Jack asks, sliding his hands into the pocket of his blue hoodie. "Is that a nickname?" he smiles at the shorter boy.

"No. It's my name." he replies, staring at the ground. Jack nudges him with his shoulder and smiles again.

"Oh come on, it's a cool name." he says, staring at him. Green eyes glance up and met with blue. Hiccup stares for a moment before looking away.

"It's a viking thing." he mumbles. Jack chuckles as they walk.

"So, where are we going?" he asks after a moment of silence. Hiccup stops, realizing he has no idea. Jack full-out laughs and Hiccup joins in after a moment.

"I have no idea. What do you want to see first?" Hiccup laughs out. Jack looks down at the shorter brunette and thinks for a moment. His stomach interrupts his thoughts.

"God! I'm so hungry!" he says suddenly, looking down at his stomach. Hiccup smiles and starts walking again. "Hey, wait up!" Jack yells after him as he jogs to catch up.

"Don't be so slow." Hiccup smiles up at Jack. He stares back, smiling.

"So where we going, Hic?" he asks, not breaking eye contact. Hiccup looks at the ground, and Jack inwardly celebrates victory in the staring contest.

"You said you were hungry, so we're going to get food." He says, looking forward. They walk in silence for a while longer before Jack looks at him again.

His bangs hang slightly in his eyes. '_How annoying_'. Those eyes, strikingly green eyes. Hidden behind messy locks of dark brown. '_He's really attractive-wait...no...stop that._'

"What?" Hiccup asks, noticing Jack staring. He suddenly worries if he has something on his face. Jack looks back at the ground, shrugging.

"Nothing." the white-haired boy says. Hiccup stares up at him, noticing for the first time how blue his eyes really are.

"So where'd you move here from?" Hiccup asks, trying to break through the awkward silence. Jack smiles, looking back at him.

"Burguss." he says, with a proud smile.

"Never heard of it." Hiccup snorts back without missing a beat.

"You wound me, sir." Jack says with mock hurt. Hiccup smirks up at him. "I might just leave you."

"Now there, my good lady, wouldn't want to make a scene." Hiccup says, glancing around. Jack stifles a laugh and continues.

"I will be damned if I will be seen with such a pompous half-wit such as yourself." he says with a huff, turning his back to the shorter boy.

"Pompous? I'll have you know, miss, that I will not take that insult lightly." Hiccup says, almost choking on the laugh that bubbles up in his throat. Jack turns back to him, smiling.

"What are you going to do about it?" he says, leaning down to eye level. Hiccup chuckles.

"I'll just leave you here to starve." He smiles as Jack mock gasps.

"You wouldn't dare! Just leave a delicate belle such as myself alone in the cold?" Jack says and that's it for Hiccup. He doubles over laughing. Jack lets out his own round of chuckles before the two gain back composure and continue their way down the dirt road.

"Delicate?" Hiccup chuckles out after a few moments of blissful silence. Jack smiles over at the brunette.

"Nah. I'm manly." Jack replies. To prove his point, Jack rolls up at sleeve of his hoodie and flexes. Hiccup laughs out as the taller boy strikes a pose.

"Because manly is the word I use to describe you." Hiccup says, smiling at the white-haired boy. Said boy sticks his bottom lip out and puffs out his cheeks.

"Well, what word would you use?" he asks after a second, his face serious and face flushed slightly. Hiccup notices and decides to pass it off as just because of the cold. Hiccup feels his face heat up as the taller of the two waits for an answer.

"Idiot." Hiccup replies back. He laughs nervously and Jack smiles back, just as nervously.

'_Stupid! Stupid stupid stupid STUPID! What? Did you think he would say something cute? No! You just met! Stop thinking like this!_' Jack's subconscious yells at him. Jack lets out a puff of air and watches the shapes it makes before it disappears.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Jack asks, looking dubious at the poor excuse of a 'restaurant'. Hiccup smiles up at him, his eyes glinting with mischief.

"Just trust me, Jack." Hiccup says with a smirk. They walk inside and take a seat in a booth. Hiccup slips his coat off and Jack stares at the table. it isn't all that interesting, he just doesn't want to start staring again.

"Hiccup! Good ta see ya." a short man with a braided blonde beard says as he notices Hiccup. He hobbles a bit as he walks over to the two teens. "Oi, who is this?" he asks, pointing in the direction of Jack with the notepad in his hand.

"Gobber, Hey. This is Jack." Hiccup says. He glances over at the white-haired teen and smiles slightly.

"So, whatta you want?" Gobber asks, taking a pen in his hand and looking between the two. Hiccup looks back at Jack, smiling before looking back at Gobber.

"The usual." Hiccup tells him. Jack stares at the brunette, eyes watching for an explanation. Hiccup just stares back.

"Care to tell me what we're going to be eating?" Jack asks with a smile. Hiccup shrugs, smiling back.

"Not really." he says, smirking when Jack pouts.

They sit in silence as they wait for whatever food Hiccup has ordered. Jack takes the time to look around the interior of the place. He notices they're the only people there.

Jack's face flushes suddenly. '_It's almost like we're on a da-stop it Jack. Stop thinking like that._'

"Here ya are." Gobber says, breaking Jack's train of thought as he sets a plate of meat cakes in front of them.

Hiccup smiles and takes one, biting into the flaky crust. Jack looks at the cakes in front of him and shakes his head. He reaches over and takes one. He looks at it again, hesitating before taking a bite and closing his eyes.

"Well?" Hiccup asks. Jake snaps his eyes open and hungrily takes another bite. Hiccup chuckles as the teen reaches over and takes another only seconds after finishing the first.

"Iss good." he says with his mouth full. Hiccup smiles and they eat in silence. Hiccup looks up at him often, wondering about him.

'_Is his hair dyed? I wonder why the color white? It looks good on him. Really good_.' He stares at the others hair, trying to figure if it's fake or not. He chooses to ignore the thought of how it looks good.

"So how much do I owe you?" Jack asks, pulling his wallet out of his back pocket. Hiccup shakes his head and stands to go pay. Jack watches him as he walks, paying close attention to his...uh...

'_What is WRONG with me today?_' He wonders to himself, shaking the thought out of his head.

He leans over the side, his face flushing as he stares again. '_He IS really hot...and that ass!_'

"Enjoying the view?" Hiccup asks, smirking over his shoulder. His joking, and passes it off as the taller boy looking at something other then his-

"Eh? What! No, In your dreams." Jack says, meeting his green eyes. Hiccup laughs as he walks back over and the two turn to leave. Gobber shouts his goodbyes and Hiccup just waves over his shoulder. Too focused on the boy he stands by.

* * *

"So...where to next?" Jack asks as the two guys walk out of Gobber's 'restaurant'. Hiccup looks up at the taller boy and then at his phone.

"I don't know, we spent more time there than I thought we would. I should get back so I can shovel the drive." Hiccup explains, shrugging. Jack smiles at him and starts walking back the way they came.

"Then why don't we go get that done so we can hang?" Jack says, glancing back at the shorter boy. Hiccup stares at him with wide eyes for a moment.

"Wait, we? What do you mean we?" Hiccup asks as he rushes to keep up with the white-haired teen. Jack shrugs, looking away from the brunette.

"Two people can shovel a drive a lot faster than just one." Jack says, still not making eye contact. Hiccup looks up at him and smiles.

"Thanks, but you don't have to do that." Hiccup says, still smiling up at Jack. The taller boy finally looks over at him and smiles back.

"What? And let my freckled gentleman suffer out in the cold? Nah." he says, smirking down at the brunette. Hiccup rolls his eyes and looks at the ground.

'_He's so stupid._' They both think at the same time.

They walk in silence for a while with awkward glances. Jack keeps staring at the shorter's bangs, willing him to push the locks out of those striking green eyes.

Finally feeling fed up and annoyed, Jack reaches over and lightly brushes the brown hair out of Hiccups eyes. Hiccup flushes bright red and stares up at the white-haired boy.

"It was bothering me!" Jack yells defensively when the brunette looks up at him with a look of question. He shrugs again when Hiccup raises an eyebrow.

The two make it to Hiccup's house and Hiccup hands Jack a shovel.

"I'm going to start over there." he says as he points to the end closer to his house. "You can start over there." pointing to the other end closer to the street. "And we'll met in the middle."

Jack nods and walks over to where Hiccup told him to. Trying not to think too hard on the fact he thinks Hiccup is hot when being bossy.

After a few minutes of shoveling, Jack looks over at Hiccup. His breath hitches in his throat as he stares. His face flushes as he continues to stare at Hiccup's bended over form. He leans on the handle of the shovel, watching for a few moments as Hiccup moves up and down, shoveling the snow from the front of the house.

'_Stop staring, Jack_.'

He shakes his head, turning his back to Hiccup and trying not to look back every few seconds.

Hiccup happens to be having the same problem, staring at the taller's...ehem...backside.

The two continue to shovel until they knock into the other. Partly on accident...

"Sorry." Jack mumbles, trying to keep back a smile. Hiccup shrugs, turning to finish shoveling.

* * *

The pair did not take less time shoveling the drive. Because of all the stopping and staring, they took just as much time, if not more time, than if only one of them had done it.

The two stand in the middle of the drive, looking everywhere but at the other.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later?" Hiccup says finally before turning and walking up the steps to his house.

"Ya. I'll see you later." Jack mutters under his breath, smiling. He really tries his best to not stare at the shorter boy.

* * *

tap

tap

The brunette groans as he rolls over in his bed.

taptap

This insisting noise is bothering him.

taptaptaptaptaptap

"WOULD YOU QUIT IT!" Hiccup whisper/shouts as he walks over to his bedroom window. He glares at Jack, who only smiles back at him. "How did you even get up here?" He asks, staring at the boy as he climbs through the window.

"The roof." Jack points to the roof on the house behind him. Which is a few feet away. "Getting to that ledge was harder than I thought it would be." he mumbles, rubbing his finger tips.

"Gods! What is WRONG with you?" Hiccup says, raking a hand through his shaggy brunette hair. Jack smiles, shrugging and setting himself down in the chair by Hiccup's desk.

"Nice place." Jack says. He looks around the room, keeping his eyes off Hiccup when he realizes all he has on is his boxers. "Where's your dad?" He asks. He noticed the large mans car wasn't in the driveway yet.

Hiccup looks down and his face flushes. He walks over to the bathroom, muttering how his father was still at work. He picks up a pair of sweat-pants and pulls them on. When he walks back into his room, Jack is flipping through one of Hiccups drawing books. His face burns as he stares, wide-eyed at the boy riffling through his private drawings.

"Wha? Give that back!" He says, rushing over and reaching to take the book back.

"Hey! I'm just looking! Calm down!" Jack says, holding the book high above the shorter teen's head and away from his reach. He tries to push the shorter boy away.

"Come one, quit it. Give that back." Hiccup says, starting to jump up to get the book. He moves closer to the white-haired teen, his body brushing up against the other with every jump.

"Hic." Jack takes in a sudden breath as the brunette accidentally brushes up against a more sensitive part of the taller boy. He ignores him, jumping once more to reach for the book.

The shorter boy keeps trying for the book of his until he hears something strange escape from Jack's throat. He looks at the teen's face and flushes brightly.

Jack's eyes are closed, his cheeks bright red. His lips part slightly as he lets out a sigh of relief. His hand holding the book comes back and he looks down at Hiccup.

They stare into each others eyes, both refusing to back down. Hiccup then takes notice on how close the two are.

The book hits the floor, suddenly forgotten in the moment. Jack's hands hover by Hiccup's sides.

"Jack..." his voice is small as he stares up into those blue eyes. He closes his own dark green ones and tilts his head up to lean forward...

They hear the front door slam open and then slam back closed, signaling the arrival of Hiccups father.

Hiccup jumps back, his eyes snapping open. He looks away, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"I should...I should go." Jack says, making his way over to the window, and rushing out. Hiccup watches him leap from the window to the roof a few feet away. He looks away as Jack jumps down to his own bedroom window.

Hiccup lets out the breath he didn't realize he was holding in. He rakes a shaking hand through his hair and picks up the book.

"That was stupid." he mutters. "What was I THINKING?" He continues to talk to himself as he sets the book back down on his desk.

"Hiccup?! I'm home! Are you still awake!?" His father yells up the stairs. Hiccup debates whether to pretend to be asleep or not.

"Ya, Dad. You need something?" he asks as he walks out of his room, shutting the door behind him.

**...**

**And with that, we end the first chapter in this weird thing I'm trying. Let me know if I should go ahead and continue this? **

**Support is always appreciated in the form of both reviews and PM's! I love reading reviews and I'm loving writing this story so far. Alright, **

**BETH OUT!**

**Peaces lovelies!**


	2. Chapter 2, Day 2: Sunday

**And now we're here, on the second chapter! **

**YAY! Thanks so much for all the support! Sorry for spelling Stoicks name wrong in the last chapter, and thanks for pointing out that it was spelled with a 'k' at the end.  
**

**I went back and fixed that along with all the other mistakes I made in the chapter.**

******Disclaimer!: I do not own HTTYD or ROTG! I only own my OC's (which will show up in the next chapter)**

**...**

**Chapter 2, Day 2: Sunday**

"Hiccuuup."

Hiccup groans, refusing to open his eyes even a little. He ignores the pain in his abdomen, and tries to fall back asleep.

"Hiiicccuuuuuupppp." A familiar voice sings out his name, attempting to rouse the boy from his slumber. He groans again, peeking an eye open by just a little.

"Wake up!" the white-haired boy shouts as he shakes the boy beneath him gently. Hiccup opens both eyes and stares up into Jack's blue ones.

"Jack? Wha?" he asks sleepily, vaguely becoming aware that the taller boy is on his stomach. His face flushes as he pushes on Jack's shoulders. Jack chuckles as he gets off and walks over to the chair that still sits in front of the desk.

"Morning, sleeping beauty." He says, leaning back and resting his hands lazily behind his neck. Hiccup glares at him as he shoves the covers off himself. He shivers at the cold again, before walking over to his closet. Grabbing out the first thing he can, he shuffles over to his bathroom and gets dressed.

Suddenly, after plashes his face with cold water, he realizes that Jack is in his house, and in his room. Again.

"Jack?" Hiccup calls out as he walks back to his room. He looks up to see the white-haired boy looking through his notebook again. "DUDE!" Hiccup rushes over and snatches the book back.

"Oh come on! I just like looking at them!" Jack protests as he stand to take the book back. He tries to stand a safe distance away from the shorter boy, so that not to repeat what happened last night.

Not that it was unpleasant. But for fucks sake, they just met! '_At least buy me dinner first._' Jack chuckles inwardly at his joke before realizing Hiccup kinda already did that. He then concludes that didn't count.

"This stuff is private!" Hiccup says, he notices Jack staying a few inches from him and realizes why.

'_Gods! Why did I DO that?_' He groans inwardly, his face flushes. He turns his to face away from Jack to hide it.

"But its good! Did you draw them?" Jack asks, already pretty sure of the answer. Hiccup nods as he sets the book down on his desk.

"Whatever. Why are you even here?" Hiccup suddenly turns and and stares up at Jack. Who promptly just smiles back like a doof.

"Your dad let me in. Said you were still asleep and that I should wake you." Jack explains, reaching over for the book once more. Hiccup glares at him and steps in front of the book.

"That still doesn't explain why you came here." Hiccup says, crossing his arms across his chest. Jack just smiles again, taking a step back.

"You never showed me around town. Just Gobber's." Jack smirks as Hiccup groans, bending slightly backwards as he throws his head back in defeat. Jack puffs out his cheeks, staring at the sliver of tan skin that shows before Hiccup straightens.

"Fine." he huffs out before grabbing his coat and keys from his desk. "Let's just get this over with."

"You act like you don't want to spend time with me." Jack says, smiling as they step out the front door. He watches as Hiccup turns and locks the door before glaring at the taller teen.

"Of course I don't. Ms. I-Think-I-Can-Do-What-I-Want." Hiccup's voice raises in pitch to sound like a girl as he mocks Jack, who just snorts.

"And you're so perfect with...that." Jack shoots back, his smile never wavering. Hiccup rolls his eyes, crossing his arms again.

"You just gestured to all of me." The shorter brunette huffs as Jack laughs.

* * *

They continue insulting each other, unaware of the blonde sneaking close behind.

She listens in on their conversation and giggles at the two of them. She watches the two bitching about something Hiccup said.

"Oh ya?!" Jack shouts, his nose crinkles as his grin only widens. The brunette stares back up at him defiantly.

"YA!" Hiccup yells back, they stop and turn to face each other. The girl that has been following them takes that as her cue to make herself known.

"Hey, Hiccup!" she says as she walks up to him. He turns and smiles at her. Jack just stares at the girl, unsure what to do.

"Astrid! What's up?" Hiccup says, Jack forgotten for the moment. She shrugs and looks up at the white-haired boy staring at her.

"Who's this?" she asks, mostly to Jack and not Hiccup. Jack extends his hand to her.

"Jack." he says, smiling and shaking her hand.

"Hi, My name is Astrid." she takes her hand back and looks back at Hiccup. "So what are you guys doing today?"

Hiccup rolls his eyes.

"Princess over here is forcing me to show him around town." Hiccup says, gesturing to Jack. The taller boy mocks hurt, holding a hand over his heart and gasping.

"Me?! Forcing YOU?!" Jack over exaggerates his words. Astrid giggles and Hiccup struggles to keep a straight face.

"Mind if I join you?" Astrid asks, not waiting for either to answer. She takes both by their arms and tugs them along.

"Astrid! Slow down!" Hiccup shouts. She just laughs back at him and picks up the speed. He rolls his eyes, trying his best to keep up with her. Jack just follows behind the two.

* * *

"Really?" Jack asks her. She smiles and nods her head, holding up a bright pink 'mens' shirt up for him to see. He hears Hiccup snort from behind him. He turns to face the shorter brunette and glares. Hiccup stifles back a laugh when Astrid holds up the shirt against him to see what he would look like with it.

"That's hot." Hiccup says, before he can't hold it anymore and he doubles over laughing.

"See?! Hiccup likes it! I think you should get it!" Astrid says, setting it down in the basket of random clothes she has collected. Hiccup hears her and it only makes him start laughing harder. Jack smiles nervously.

"Oh man, I wish I could...but I didn't bring my wallet." he says, snapping his fingers and looking down. "Well, guess I'll go put it back." he says as he reaches over to take the shirt. Hiccup grabs it first, shaking his head at the white-haired boy staring at him.

"It's cool, I'll get it for you." he gasps out in between laughing fits. Jack stares back at Hiccup and shakes his head. before mumbling something like 'I hate you.' Which only makes Hiccup and Astrid continue to laugh.

They make their way over to the counter and pay for the things. Astrid ends up buying a couple shirts for herself and Hiccup just gets the pink one for Jack.

Hiccup hands Jack the shirt in a plastic bag once it's paid for. He refuses to take it and Hiccup fights back the chuckles that bubble inside him.

"Just take the damn shirt." Astrid says beside him, annoyed that he keeps refusing. He rolls his eyes, taking the bag and grumbling on about how stupid the shirt is.

Astrid and Hiccup laugh at him, both promising inwardly to force him to wear it someday. They walk out the door and make their way to the next store.

* * *

"Hiccup? Stop staring like that, you're going to get drool all over the art supplies!" Astrid says as she tugs him away from the paint set he currently stares at. She pulls him along the isles and he looks back at it longingly. He shakes his head and sighs.

"I can't afford it anyways..." he mutters under his breath. Astrid pretends not to hear him and turns her attention to the fabrics in front of her.

Jack wonders the store, captivated by all the different things.

Brushes, canvases, molding sets, paints, sculpting tools, glazes, pottery making sets, colored molding clay, ribbons, fabrics, and other things he doesn't know the names of.

He catches sight of Hiccup glancing over at the paint set. When he's not looking, Jack walks over to it. He wants a closer look at it.

It has a set of fancy paints, brushes, an easel and a blank canvas. Jack gasps when he looks at the price. No wonder Hiccup can't afford it. Jack doesn't even want to breath the air around it, its so expensive.

He backs away from the set and follows the pair out the store. Hiccup takes one last look back at the paint set before shutting the door and walking away.

* * *

"So, what next?" Jack asks, carrying bags from different stores. They just walked out of the candy store, and Jack is aching to eat all the sweets he bought.

Astrid looks back at him, then to Hiccup and gives them an apologetic smile. She motions to the clock on her phone.

"Well, I have to head home. So it's up to Hiccup." she says, taking the bags that belong to her. (She forced Jack to carry her bags) Jack watches her leave, waving goodbye when she turns back to look at them once more.

"I think I should get back too, I have to make dinner before my dad gets back." Hiccup says, shifting his bags from one arm to the other so he can look at his phone.

Jack sticks out his bottom lip, batting his eyelashes. Hiccup looks up at him and his face turns pink. He shakes his head.

"I need to get back." he says, chuckling as Jack deflates.

"I can help!" Jack says suddenly, his eyes lighting up. Hiccup stares up at him, a look of question in his eyes.

* * *

After almost lighting himself on fire, Jack is banished to the table. Every attempt to get even a few feet closer to the stove is all in vain as the shorter brunette stands guard over it.

"Sit." he orders, pointing to the dinning-room chair.

Jack leans against the table, puffing out his cheeks. He gulps as Hiccup bends down to get something out of the bottom shelf of the fridge. He stares, his face heating up. Hiccup stand upright again, and Jack lets out the breath he's holding.

"I said sit." Hiccup says over his shoulder at Jack. He looks up and meets eyes of blue staring back. They have another staring contest for a moment.

The front door slams open and Hiccup looks away, letting Jack win this one.

"Dad?" he calls, moving to look around the corner.

"Is dinner ready?" His fathers voice booms as he slams the door shut again. He walks over to the kitchen and notices Jack. "Oh, hi Jack." he says awkwardly as he looks at the stove.

"Hi." he says back, smiling. He stands and starts out the door. "I was just leaving." he mumbles as he walks out.

* * *

Hiccup stares at his plate of salad, pushing it around with a fork.

"Stop playing with your food." his father says, taking a large bite of his steak. Hiccup looks up and shrugs, looking back down at his greens.

He takes a few bites of food, but ultimately just isn't hungry. (And it's totally not because of all the candy Jack had made him eat.)

He leaves the table and dumps the remains of his food in the trash, setting his plate in the sink to do later. He doesn't look back at his father as he leaves the room.

"I'm going on up to bed." he mumbles as he shuffles up the stairs and into his room.

"I'll see you in the morning, then..." Stoick says, continuing his dinner in silence.

**...**

**Ahahaha...that's awkward. **

**ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE AND FINISHED! And a third on it's way! **

**I have everything all planned out to at least chapter 20, so that's good. All I have to do now is get them all written. Don't worry, I'm going to make it longer than 20 chapters, I just thought that was a good stopping place for right now. **

**Sorry this chapter is kinda shorter than the last one. I just didn't have as much to write out in this one. The next one will be longer, promise!**

**Anyways, as always...leave a review!**

**Let me know if I spelled something wrong or wrote something wrong. I will try my best to go back and fix the mistakes. **


	3. Chapter 3, Day 3: Introductions!

**TADA! HERE'S THE THIRD CHAPTER!**

**I hope you'll be ok with the OC's I've added...well...you'll just have to read and met them.**

**THANKS SO MUCH FOR ALL THE SUPPORT YOU GUYS!**

******Disclaimer!: I do not own HTTYD or ROTG! I only own my OC's  
**

**...**

**Chapter 3, Day 3: Introductions.**

Hiccup wakes up, expecting to be freezing. Oddly enough, he's actually really warm.

He looks out the window and notices how late it is. He wonders why his alarm didn't wake him. He glances over at it and frowns. Maybe it would have if it had been on his desk, where it belongs.

"Get up, son! You need to leave soon!" his father yells up the stairs to wake the boy, not knowing that he's already awake.

Hiccup groans, pulling the covers off his body. He waits for the cold air again. It's a weird feeling, being awake so late on a weekday.

He walks over to his closet and takes out a shirt and jeans.

"Be right down!" he yells back, getting dressed quickly before rushing down the stairs.

Hiccup glances at the breakfast his father made. Bacon, eggs, cheese...the works. The food looks...decent-ish. But that smell! Gods! That just...no. Hiccup swallows back the vomit threatening to enter his mouth.

"I made you breakfast, so you could sleep in a little longer." his father explains as he holds out a plate for Hiccup. He can't even look at the food without wanting to gag again.

He decides to skip eating breakfast today.

"I'm not hungry." Hiccup mumbles as he turns away from his father.

He should go get Jack anyways so they can walk to school together.

He picks up his book bag that sits next to the door, and slings it over his shoulder. The weight of it throws his balance off for a moment before he straightens. He ignores the look on his fathers face as he glances back to make sure he didn't forget anything.

He turns back away and walks out, shutting the door behind him.

"Ya, love you too, son." Stock says, taking a bite from the bacon. He coughs it back out and rushes to get water. "Gods! That's horrible!"

* * *

Hiccup lets out a puff of air into the cold, watching its shapes. He makes his way down the steps towards his house and walks the few feet to Jacks. He doesn't even make it to the walkway of the house, when Jack opens the door.

"HICCUP!" Jack shouts as he rushes out his front door to join the brunette. Hiccup smiles at him as they turn to walk.

"So, this school...is it fun?" Jack asks, slipping his hands into his hoodie's pockets and turning to look at Hiccup. He smiles at the white-haired doof and shakes his head slightly at him.

"Idiot, when is school ever fun?" he snorts back. Jack laughs and shrugs. He looks forward again.

"Thought I'd ask." he says.

"OI! WAIT UP YA BLOODY IDIOT!" A females voice rings out. Jack looks back to see three unfamiliar girls and Astrid making their way towards them.

The tallest girl, the one running at them, has short brown hair that comes down to her chin. Her bangs hanging down and covering half her face. Her brown eyes framed by blue glasses. Her thin black eyeliner brings out the dark pools of brown of her irises.

The shorter girl, who follows slightly behind her the first, has longer brown hair that's held in a side pony tail. Her eyes are green, the same light shade as her glasses. She's smaller and more fragile looking than the other.

The last, and shortest, brunette hangs back with Astrid. Her brown hair is longer and spiky. Her bangs hang just over the top of her black glasses. Her blue eyes are thickly laced with dark black eyeliner.

"Beth! Hey." Hiccup turns and meets the taller girls hug. She wraps her long arms around his waist and lifts him off the ground. Jack's not upset or anything, he's just slightly jealous.

"Ello, Hic. Who's the chap with the bleached mop?" she asks, letting go of Hiccup and turning to stare at Jack.

"That's Jack. He just moved in next door a couple of days ago. So be nice, Beth." Hiccup explains with a chuckle. She nods along with his words, her eyes glued to Jacks hair. She's almost taller than him. Almost.

"Beth! Stop running off like that!" The second brunette with the light green glasses rushes up next her, a little out of breath.

"Oh come off it, Maria." Beth says back, shoving at Maria. The shorter girl growls and suddenly tackles the taller. They roll on the ground shoving and shouting at each other. The other brunette girl rushes up and pulls the two apart.

"Seriously guys! I can't take my eyes off you for even a few seconds!" She yells at the two girls, taking them by the collars of their shirts calmly and holding them at arm's length apart. Beth tries to claw her way out of her grip, but she holds tight.

"She started it." Maria huffs out. Beth snarls at her and reaches out to pull on her hair. The other girl pulls Beth farther back and shoves her into Jack.

"Hold that one." She says. He hesitates for a moment before he wraps his arms around her arms. She protests and kicks out to get free. She struggles against his grip and even tries to bite down on his arm.

"Hey! Hey, just calm yourself." he lifts her off the ground and tries to calm her down. She continues to kick and shout at the boy holding her. Maria just watches and giggles. The other girl has let her go now and the two are standing and watching Beth struggle.

"My money is on 10 minutes this time." the shortest girl says, turning to Maria. Maria turns to face her and smiles.

"I don't know, Riley. Last time she took a whole half hour." Maria says back, still giggling.

"What?!" Jack asks, a look of desperation on his face. He let's out a whine, holding the raging girl in his arms.

"She has serious anger issues..." Hiccup explains, taking a step back when she tries to lash out at him. She growls at him and tries again to catch him with her long nails.

"ANGER ISSUES?! I'LL SHOW YOU ANGER ISSUES!" She yells back at him, finally catching Jack in the groin with her foot. He lets her go instantly, doubling over in pain.

She lets out an angry roar as Hiccup runs off in the school's direction. She chases after him, yelling out not-so-nice words as she goes.

"Oh my gosh! Jack! Are you alright?" Astrid rushes over to his side as he kneels down, holding his-

"Fine. Just peachy." he whispers out. She holds back her laughter and helps him back to his feet. She feels sorry for him, but can't help the laughter that bubbles at the sight of him in pain from something like that.

"Let's go bail out Hiccup. He wont last long with Beth when she's angry." Riley says, starting off towards the school, not caring too much about Jacks pain. Maria starts to follow, but turns back. Her face flushes as she looks at Jack, her eyes full of sympathy.

"I'm sorry what my sister did. We maybe twins, but she got all of our mom's anger issues." She explains before rushing away. Jack groans again, hobbling with Astrid to the school.

* * *

"I'm soooo sooo sorry, Hiccup!" Beth holds the freckled boy in her arms, his eyes are squeezed shut as he holds his arm. He rubs at the spot where she punched him. He's in pain, and she's trying to console him.

"Nah. I'm fine." he says, keeping his eyes closed so he won't cry. Beth holds him tightly and then shoves him away from her. Her face changes back from apologetic to a look of anger.

"Whatever." She grumbles, her voice dark. She looks back at him once more before walking away from him with her hands in her pockets.

Maria and Riley rush over to her and they all walk off to their class together. Jack walks over to Hiccup, who's still holding his arm.

"Dude. What happened?" Jack asks as he nears. Hiccup opens his eyes, rubbing the bruise starting to show on his arm.

"She punched me. Really hard." Hiccup says. Jack gently holds the shorter boy's arm and looks it over. Hiccup winces and Jack quickly let's go.

"Who WAS that?!" He wonders aloud. Hiccup chuckles as he just shrugs.

"Her name is Beth. Her and her twin sister, Maria fight a lot. Riley is their older sister. Everyone just kinda calls them the triplets." Hiccup explains, still rubbing at his bruise. He shakes his head and turns to look up to Jack. "Did you get your schedule?" he asks suddenly, wanting to change the subject.

"Ya, here." Jack hands the pink paper to Hiccup. "I have no idea where I'm going." he mutters under his breath.

After Hiccup looks over it quickly, he starts walking in the same direction Beth went. Jack follows close behind him, looking over Hiccups shoulder to the schedule. He glances between the paper and the numbers on the doors they're next to.

"Good news, we have about 5 classes together." Hiccup says, half meaning it and half-joking. Jack smiles and looks over his schedule again.

"Where to first?" Jack asks, looking around for his first hour class.

"Home room. Just a heads up, the twins are in this hour...and I don't mean Beth and Maria." Hiccup says warningly as they walk in the door. Jack is about to ask when he's interrupted.

"Hiccup! What's up dude! Hey, where's Beth?" A male voice asks and Jack looks up to see a tall pair of look-alike blondes walk up.

"Hey Tuff, she should be in here pretty soon." Hiccup says, before turning and facing the girl. "Hi Ruff."

"Hiccup." she shoots back. She looks away from him, crossing her arms.

Jack notices the tension between the two of them and makes a mental note to ask Hiccup or Astrid about it later.

"TUFF!" Beth rushes in and traps the male blonde in a tight...hug? Sorta. It looks like a mix between a headlock and a hug. She glances back at Hiccup and her face flushes as she let's go of the Tuff. "I mean...uh...ello." She coughs out, her face flushing. She avoids eye contact with both Jack and Hiccup before moving to her desk.

Tuffnut follows her with a stupid smile on his face. Ruff rolls her eyes as she walks over with them.

Jack and Hiccup walk over to back row and Jack takes the open seat next to Hiccup. They wait for class to start and pass the time flicking a ball of paper back and forth until the bell rings.

* * *

"So? Hows your first day going so far?" Astrid asks, sitting down next to Jack at the lunch table.

"Sucks! I keep having to introduce myself in EVERY class!" he groans, throwing his hands up. He sighs, glancing down at his food.

He pushes the meat looking thing around the tray, considering if he should eat it or not. Astrid laughs at him and looks over at Hiccup. He's still reading, ignoring the food she slides in front of him.

"And how's your day going?" she asks him. He looks up at her from his book. He shrugs and goes back to reading. She rolls her eyes, and looks down at her own tray. She shrugs and takes a bite from her salad, thinking it's the safest thing on the plate.

"Ugh! This food tastes like cardboard!" Jack grumbles as he spits out the bite he took from the 'meat'. Hiccup chuckles as he glances from his book to watch Jack attempt another bite before giving up.

"Have you ever eaten cardboard?" Hiccup questions with a smirk forming on his lips. Jack opens his mouth to shoot back something sarcastic when Beth walks over with Maria. The two sit down on either side of Hiccup. Jack raises an eyebrow at the two girls.

"Eh? What'cha starin' at?" Beth asks, noticing Jack glance between the two girls.

"Do you guys always sit like that?" He asks. Maria giggles and Beth just snorts. Hiccup rolls his eyes again, returning to the book in his hands.

"Beth is left-handed, so she always sits, or stands, to the left of whoever she's with." Maria starts.

"An Mar 's a rightie, so the same with her...just on the right." Beth finishes for her.

Jack stares at the two girls and just shakes his head. Weird.

Beth starts chowing down on her giant salad. Maria looks over at her and shakes her head. She slowly takes a small bite from her lesser salad.

Astrid smiles at the two and Maria smiles back. Beth is too busy eating to notice Astrid.

Jack's eyes light up suddenly and he pulls out the folded pink paper from his hoodie pocket.

"Oh hey, Hiccup said he didn't know where my next class was. Either of you know?" he asks, holding the paper out for one of them to take it. Beth looks at it, putting her fork down to take it. She hesitates before unfolding it and looking it over. She snorts and takes another large bite of greens.

"You 'ave the next two classes with me." she says, her accent ever noticeable. She smiles at him as she folds it back up and hands it back. He deflates, terrified. Her smile drops a little when he looks down at the table.

"Come on, she's not that bad! Once you get used to her..." Astrid defends, noticing Jack's expression. He stares back at her, a look of sadness on his face. Beth looks away, tears forming in her eyes.

"She's a total bitch!" Jack says back. He glances over at her when he hears her sharp intake of breath.

"Bollocks." Beth curses suddenly, setting her fork down on the table. She stands, her half-eaten salad forgotten for now, and rushes off.

Everyone looks up to see her run off. Hiccup sighs, folding a corner of the page down as he stands to follow her. Jack looks questionably at the two girls remaining. They both glare back at him.

"Was it what I said?" he asks, looking back and forth between the girls. Maria looks away from him, taking her and her sister's trays and leaving. He looks at Astrid and she shakes her head sadly.

"Big mistake dude." she says, taking her own tray and leaving Jack by himself.

He stares at her, watching her leave. He looks down at his food. No longer feeling like eating, he stands and takes his tray to go dump it out.

* * *

"He didn't mean to say that." Hiccup tells her, staying a few feet from the crying girl. She sniffs and turns her back to him.

"Yes he did, and he's right!" she cries out, wrapping her arms around herself. She sniffs again, tossing her glasses down as she rubs at her eyes.

She's huddled in an alcove in the hallway, its empty and all the classes are at lunch. Hiccup inches closer to her, careful not to get too close.

Maria walks up to them, slowly making her way over to her sister.

"Hey...come on. He says he's sorry." she whispers, lightly setting her hand on Beth's shoulder. The taller brunette slaps her hand away and growls.

"Clear off! I'm fine! You know I don't like to be touched!" She shouts, pushing her sister away and rushing away again.

Maria sighs and looks over at Hiccup. He looks back at her, worried.

"It seems like she's just getting worse." he whispers at her, afraid Beth might still be able to hear them. Maria waits until Beth can no longer be seen before she speaks.

"She's bipolar, Hiccup and she forgets her medication sometimes, so it's not getting any better. But I don't think she's getting worse." she sighs, staring down at her hands. Hiccup stands and offers her his. She takes it and he helps her to her feet.

"Should we go after her?" he asks, looking in the direction she rushed off to. She shakes her head, and leads him back to the lunch room.

"I think she needs to cool down first." she whispers back as they enter the loud cafeteria.

* * *

Those next two hours, Beth avoids Jack. She chooses instead to hang with a boy with long black hair that hangs over his eyes in a side-sweep styled haircut. His yellow-green eyes look over at Jack, and he glares when their eyes met.

Jack's confused for a moment, before he realizes that guy must be friends with Beth.

* * *

"THANK GODS! It's finally all over!" Hiccup says as he and the twins walk out the doors of the school. He's talking about the school day, but Ruff and Tuff think he means what happened at lunch.

"Is Beth ok?" Ruffnut asks, looking over at her brother. He shrugs back, glancing back at the school.

"She won't talk to me...she kept ignoring me." he mutters, looking at the ground. Hiccup stops walking and turns back.

"Where are you going?" Ruffnut asks. He waves her off and walks back into the school. The twins shrug at each other and walk away.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Beth. I didn't mean to say that." Jack walks over to her. She stares at him, fire lighting in her eyes. He steps back, and starts to back away from her. She shuts her locker and looks back at him. Her gaze softens and she sighs.

"I'm sorry I kicked you." she mutters, shoving past him and leaving. Hiccup walks up to her. She says something to him and his face flushes.

"Whatever..." he says back, walking over to Jack. He raises an eyebrow to ask, but Hiccup stops him. "Come on, let's go." he interrupts Jack before he can even open his mouth.

"Ya, sure." Jack smiles down at the brunette.

They walk home together and Jack tries to convince Hiccup to help him with his home work.

By 'help', he really means he just wants to copy off the freckled teen's math.

"Jack, I said no. Go away." Hiccup says out the window, staring at the white-haired boy who stands across from him. Jack stares at him from his roof, smiling at him.

"How do you know that's what I'm going to ask?" Jack shouts back. He smiles when Hiccup rolls his eyes. Hiccup shuts the window and turns his back to him.

When Jack tosses a pebble at the window, Hiccup turns back and shuts the curtains.

Out of sight, out of mind. Kind of.

**...**

**CHAPTER 3 IS DONE! Sorry it took longer than I thought it would. My grandmother had to use the computer for something and I never got a chance to write anything yesterday. But I got it done today! YAY! Leave a review if you like/dislike something I'm doing. Or how I'm doing things. **

**Let me know if there are any mistakes I may have made!**

**I know it's kinda boring right now, but things will start to get interesting pretty soon! **

**I hope...**

**Anyways!**

**Peaces, lovelies!**


	4. Chapter 4, Day 6: Movies

**And here we are, on chapter 4, lovelies! I kinda just want to skip writing these chapters and go straight to chapter 6, 7, and 8! Oh well, I'll just have to wait...and get chapters 4 and 5 written first. **

**Sorry they are sooooo boring! I'm trying to make it at least kind interesting until the good stuff starts. **

**Leave a review if you like it! **

**********Disclaimer!: I do not own HTTYD or ROTG! I only own my OC's**

**Kay, on with the story!**

**...**

**Chapter 4, Day 6: Movies**

"Wakie, wakie!" Jack's voice rings in Hiccup's ear. The taller boy shakes at Hiccup's shoulders to wake him. Hiccup groans and rolls over, pulling his pillow over his face.

"Five more minutes..." he grumbles, pulling the covers closer to his body. Jack clicks his tongue and shoves Hiccup off his bed. He lets out a yelp of surprise and he scrambles to gather himself.

"We're going to be late as it is, I let you sleep longer than I should have." Jack says, tossing clothes into Hiccup's face. Hiccup stares up at him and it slowly dawns on him that Jack's in his room. AGAIN!

"What? WHY?" he jumps up, rushing to the bathroom. Jack laughs at his reaction and walks down the stairs.

"Because you just look so peaceful!" Jack yells back. Hiccup glances down the stairs and he glares at Jack. Jack laughs back at him. "Just hurry up, Hic."

"Ya, Ya, whatever." Hiccup mutters back at him, almost completely sure he wasn't heard.

The two rush out the door and Hiccup momentarily wonders where his Dad is. He didn't come home until really late last night and his car isn't in the drive. He shakes his head, deciding it's not really all that important right now.

The two run all the way down the street and only stop when the triplets come rushing out their house. Jack shutters at the creepy feeling he gets from the house. It's not all that creepy really, it's just the only black house on the block, and the fence around it is barbed. The grass hasn't been cut in what looks like forever, and they have signs all over the front yard that say all trespassers will be shot. Lovely.

"Oi!" Beth smiles at the two as she runs over to gather Hiccup in a hug. He smiles back at her when she lets him go.

"Hey you guys." He says to the girls. Riley rolls her eyes and starts off without them. Maria flushes and follows her. Beth huffs out a curse before pulling Hiccup and Jack along behind her. She runs past Riley and Maria, heading straight for the school.

"Hurry up! Don' wanna be late, do ya?" she says over her shoulder when Maria starts to yell after her to slow down. She laughs when she see's Jack's expression.

He notices the headphones she wears, and wonders if she can even hear her sister. They little skulls on them and she mouths the words along with whatever song she's listening to.

He is so confused and he looks at Hiccup for an explanation. He's even more confused when Hiccup starts laughing with her. Jack stares as he notices Hiccup's little nose crinkles when he laughs.

'_God, that so cute_.' He just stares at Hiccup as the overly excited girl pulling them along behind her picks up speed.

"What?" Hiccup asks, staring back at Jack. Those blue eyes stare into green one's and they both flush. Hiccup looks back at Beth and she smiles when she looks back at them.

"An ere we are." She says, suddenly stopping and sending both boys forward.

Hiccup almost trips but catches himself last second. Jack, however, isn't so lucky and lands face-first onto the concrete.

"Oh gods, are you alright, Jack?" Maria rushes up to him, slightly out of breath. He groans but nods. She helps him back up and glares at her sister.

"We're gonna be late..." Riley points out, walking calmly up to the group. Beth panics and runs into the building. Hiccup takes hold of Jack and rushes to get to class.

Maria and Riley look at each other and shake their heads. Maria takes a moment to catch her breath before following everyone else. Riley shakes her head again and lets out a sigh.

"Idiots." she mutters as she walks towards the school.

* * *

"Ha...made...it...and no one...saw any...thing..." Beth says between deep breathing. She takes out her inhaler and takes a moment to suck in a mouthful of it. She breathes out heavily back out and slips it into her black hoodie pocket.

"I saw it." Ruffnut mutters, helping Beth into her seat. She looks down at her best friend and shakes her head. "Good thing Snotlout is still suspended, he would have made a big deal about your inhaler again." she says when Beth is in her seat.

Beth takes it back out and takes in another breath.

"Shut up." she says as she breathes back out. Ruffnut just smiles back and goes to her own seat.

The bells rings just as Jack and Hiccup run into the room. They let out a sigh and make they're way to the back. The teacher takes one look at them when she walks in and shakes her head. She doesn't say anything, even she knows they came in late.

The class starts and there's a loud knock on the door.

"Huh? Oh, come in!" Ms. Bennett calls out from her spot at the board. The principal opens the door and shoves Tuffnut into the room.

"I caught this one hanging around in the hallways. He was all the way on the other side of the 8th grade locker corridor." He booms.

Tuffnut doesn't say anything as he makes his way to his seat next to his sister. The principal rolls his eyes and shuts the door behind him.

Beth glances over at him when she feels his gaze, he smiles and winks at her. Her face flushes and she looks away.

* * *

The first part of the day goes by relatively quickly and Beth comes skipping into lunch with her sister.

Jack and Hiccup are already sitting at their lunch table when they walk over. Instead of sitting next to Hiccup, today the girls take their sides next to Jack. He looks questionably at them and Maria smiles back.

"We usually sit next to Astrid, but since she's been late to lunch because of club, we sit next to whoever we want to." she says, taking a small bite from her salad.

Beth makes some kind of 'ya' or something, but it's hard to tell with all the greens she's stuffed into her mouth. Hiccup glances up from his book and snorts. He goes back to reading and Jack rolls his eyes.

"Whatever." he mutters, taking a bite from the mush in front of him. He cringes and spits it back out. Beth chuckles and almost chokes on her salad.

"Why do you think we get salad? That shit's not edible." another voice says. Jack looks up to see a large blonde dude seat himself on the other side of Maria. The table they sit at only has 6 seats and they are both on next to Beth.

"Who's this?" Jack asks, turning to face the brunette on his left. She glares at the blonde.

"Fishlegs." she spits out before going back to her salad. Jack rolls his eyes and turns back to Fishlegs.

"Jack. Pleased to meet you." He says, sticking his hand around Maria and towards Fishlegs.

"You already know my name, thanks to the hot-head next to you." he smiles back, shaking Jacks hand. Beth makes no comment.

"Hey, Beth! Can we sit with you guys?" Ruffnut asks, walking up with her brother in tow. His face is flushed and he looks everywhere but at Beth.

"Not really up ta me, but I say yes." she says, motioning for the twins to sit.

Ruff smiles and quickly takes the seat next to Hiccup before Tuffnut can. His face flushes again and he sits next to Beth. Her face heats up and she suddenly doesn't want eat anymore.

Jack looks between Tuffnut and Beth, and shrugs. Whatever.

"Hey! Where am I going to sit!" Astrid shouts as she makes her way over to the table.

Fishlegs stands and starts away.

"I was actually leaving, I just wanted to say hi to Jack." he says, smiling at her.

She smiles back and takes the open seat next to Maria. She looks at Hiccup and rolls her eyes.

"So, Beth...have you told them the thing yet?" Astrid asks, her eyes lighting up. Beth's face flushes again and she opens her mouth the speak.

"Oh...oh ya...um...I got...ac-accepted onto the swim team...fo-for next season..." she mumbles, playing his her bangs. Astrid's face falls slightly before she smiles again.

"Isn't that great?!" She says, a little too loudly. Hiccup looks up at her from over the top of his book.

"Ya." he gets out before going back to his book. Astrid rolls her eyes again and turns back to the rest of the table.

"Anyways, I thought we should all go and celebrate! There's a movie playing at 4 today and so...we should go!" Astrid excitedly says, looking at everyone for their answers. Ruffnut and her brother look at each other before shrugging.

"Sure, why not." Tuffnut says, glancing at Beth. She looks up at him and they both flush. She stares at the table and nods her head.

"Sounds bloody great." she mumbles. Maria looks over at her around Jack.

"I'm in too." she says, smiling at her sister. Astrid then turns to Jack. He shrugs and nods.

"Count me in! Hiccup?" he asks. All eyes turn to the freckled boy engulfed in his unmarked book. He glances up at them and sighs. He folds the corner down and sets the book in his lap.

"Alright, fine." he sighs. Everyone smiles at him and he rolls his eyes. Jack nudges Beth in the side and he smiles down at her.

"Congra-" he's interrupted by the bell and she rushes to leave.

The twins and her sister follow her out and soon so does Astrid. Hiccup and Jack smile at each other, walking out the doors together.

* * *

The rest of the day seems to drag on to both Beth and Jack.

She keeps glancing up at the clock during both Theater and Math. Jack notices stops her after Math in the hallway to talk.

"Hey, what's up." he asks her as the two of them start walking down the hall. She doesn't look at him and pushes him the other way.

"Nothing. Get to your own class." she mutters, rushing off. Jack stops, mid-step and stares at her.

"God, I was just trying to help out. No need to get snippy." he snaps back, and turns away from her.

* * *

"I was just trying to ask her what was wrong! And then she got all pissy about it and ran off." Jack complains to Hiccup, who's only partly paying attention.

He's staring at Jack and can't help but notice the way his eyes sparkle slightly in the lighting.

'_Call me cheesy, but damn._' Hiccup lets out a slight sigh before thinking over what Jack said.

"Well, maybe she doesn't want you to know." he explains, hoping Jack didn't notice his gawking.

"Whatever." Jack mutters, turning around as the bell rings.

* * *

"You're staring at the clock again..." Ruffnut whispers to Beth.

"Am not!" she whisper/shouts back, while staring at the clock hanging over the door.

She's been glaring at it for the past ten minutes instead of doing her Science homework. She curses softly before turning her attention to the paper in front of her.

"Change you stupid clock." she mutters under her breath. She lets out a sigh and gets to work solving problems.

She gets to the 5th question before a crumpled paper lands on her desk. Her face flushes and she looks around to see who it's from. Tuffnut waves at her from a couple of seats over and motions to the paper. She smiles back and him and opens it.

-Did you decide?

She smiles and scribbles her answer. She crumbles it back up and waits for Mr. Bea to look away before tossing it back to him. He reads it and smiles over at her.

The bell rings finally and Beth rushes out the door.

* * *

"TO THE MOVIES!" Astrid shouts as the group makes their way out the doors.

"Ya, whatever." Ruffnut says, crossing her arms and following next to Beth and Tuffnut. Jack and Hiccup look back at her and shrug.

"What movie are we going to watch?" Jack turns back at asks Astrid. She smiles up at him and shrugs.

"I don't know." she answers and Jack starts to feel like she does know and just isn't telling them.

"Remind me again why we're doing this?" Hiccup asks as they cross the street. Astrid rolls her eyes at him and points to Beth.

"She made the swim team finally." she huffs out, clearly upset at his obliviousness. Hiccup rolls his eyes, turning to face Beth.

"About time, gods those idiots took their sweet time!" he jokes. She smiles at him and shrugs.

"At least I made it finally." she says softly. Jack notices how she keeps glancing at Tuffnut.

He doesn't say anything about it...yet.

"7 for...wait, where's Maria?" Astrid is about to pay for the tickets when everyone looks around and realizes they forgot the shorter girl.

"Bollocks! I'll go get her. Don't worry, I'll get me and her tickets. Save us seats!" Beth shouts over her shoulder as she runs off to get her sister.

"Alright, whatever. Just 5 then." Astrid says, turning back to the ticket person **(no idea what it's called.)**

* * *

Just as the movie actually starts, Beth and Maria make their way into the theater. They spot their friends and rush over. Maria takes a seat next to Astrid and Beth sits next to her. Tuffnut is on the other side of Beth, Ruffnut next to him, with Hiccup and Jack on the end.

"So...what's this about?" Hiccup asks, turning to Astrid for a second to ask. She leans over and giggles.

"It's about a zombie girl who kills her boyfriend and they live happily ever after together as the undead." she explains. He groans and turns back to the screen.

"Lame!" Ruff voices from the other side of her brother. Maria hushes her and watches the first scene.

At some point during the film, Tuffnut slides his hand over into Beth's. Her face flushes and she looks over at him. He doesn't look at her and hopes she can't see his red cheeks. She smiles and tries to focus on the movie. Key word, tries.

A little while later, Hiccup goes to get popcorn out of the bucket and his hand brushes Jack's. Both flush and pretend it didn't happen. When Astrid see's this, she smiles and makes a mental note to talk to Hiccup about it later.

"This is so dumb!" Ruffnut says as she tosses a piece of popcorn at the screen. Beth chuckles and tosses her own handful.

"I know, right?" the two girls continue throwing popcorn until they are all out.

Beth sighs and reaches over some from Hiccup. She leans over Tuffnut and his face flushes. She motions for Ruffnut to get the bucket from the brunette she sits next to. Ruffnut smiles and pulls it over. They trow all the popcorn at the screen while Hiccup protests and tries to get it back.

The movie ends and they make their way out. Ruffnut and Beth laugh about how stupid it was while Astrid listens to Maria recount how sweet it was.

Tuffnut let's go of Beth's hand before anyone notices.

* * *

"Oh gods! I wanna watch it over again!" Maria shouts, clutching her purse to her heart. Beth and Ruffnut laugh at her and shake their heads.

"To be honest, I wasn't really paying attention to the movie. I didn't really care." Hiccup says, and the two girls start laughing again. Astrid pulls him to the side quickly and away from the rest of the group.

"That's right, I was going to ask. Is there a thing going on between you and Jack?" she whispers, smiling. She raises an eyebrow when his face flushes.

"No!" he shouts back at her. "Why...wha-...NO!"

She giggles and pushes him towards the group again.

"Whatever. You two would be cute." she says, noting how his face flushes again. He shakes his head and glares at her.

* * *

"Well that was fun." Jack states sarcastically. Him and Hiccup are the only two left now, everyone else already went home.

"Soo much fun." Hiccup says back, smiling. Jack laughs, shoving his hands into the hoodie of his pocket.

"So what was going on between you and Astrid?" he asks suddenly, turning to face Hiccup.

"I...I d-don't know." Hiccup stutters, his face turning pink. Jack rolls his eyes.

"Come on, we're best friends! You can tell me anything!" Jack says, nudging the shorter boy with this shoulder. Hiccup flushes farther and looks away. "Gasp! Are you two dating?!" Jack shouts, smiling when Hiccup covers his face in his hands.

"NO! Gods! What is with everyone asking me if I'm dating someone?!" Hiccup blurts out. Jack steps back slightly, his smile falling.

"Sorry, didn't know." Jack mutters.

Hiccup shakes his head, before nudging Jack with his shoulder.

"No big, I was just...everyone." Hiccup shrugs, walking away from him. Jack rushes up and walks next to him.

"Hey, you can tell me." Jack says, poking Hiccup's nose. Hiccup smiles back at him and walks up the steps to his house.

"Ya, just not this." he says quietly before shutting the door in Jack's face.

"Oh..."

**...**

**And now we're done with chapter 4. A little less boring, maybe? Eh...I'm working on it...**

**Leave a review!**

**Also, let me know if I make any mistakes! Alright,**

**Peaces, lovelies!**


	5. Chapter 5, Day 7: Besties!

**Ello lovelies! New chapter! I can't wait to get this chapter over and start on the fluffiness! **

**GIANT BUNNY KIND OF FLUFF PEOPLE! Giant bunny! Think about that while you read this stupid and awkward chapter. **

**Also, ENTER HUMAN TOOTHLESS?! WHA?! **

**I mean, I saw that coming, but whatever.**

**Anyways...**

**********Disclaimer!: I do not own HTTYD or ROTG! I only own my OC's**

**ON TO CHAPTER 5! **

**...**

**Chapter 5, Day 7: Besties**

"Hiccup? We need to talk." his father says as Hiccup walks down the stairs. Hiccup jumps in surprise and turns to rush back up to his room. "Hiccup! Get back here and sit!" Stoick's voice startles the short boy and Hiccup walks cautiously over to the table.

"Ya, Dad?" Hiccup asks nervously, sitting as far from his large father as possible. Stoick grumbles something and looks back up at his son.

"This...Jack. What does he mean to you?" Stoick asks finally. Hiccup's face flushes and he tilts his head to one side.

"It's only been a week, but he's a good friend...I guess." Hiccup answers, unsure of what exactly is going on. His father nods his head and looks at Hiccup.

"I know you're gay." he mumbles after a while of awkward silence. Hiccup flushes and stands.

"What? Who?! WHAT?!" Hiccup starts shouting before he stops suddenly, his face heating in anger. "Astrid!"

"No, well...she did tell me last year, but I had already suspected it when you never got a girlfriend." Stoick explains before standing and walking over to his raging son. "I really wish you weren't..."

"Gee, thanks Dad!" Hiccup shouts back at his father, not letting him finish.

"If you would just! I'm fine with it, I guess." Stoick says suddenly, his own anger starting to boil up inside of him. He tries to remain calm.

Hiccup looks up at him. At first, he's confused, but then he softens.

"Thanks?" he asks, instead of saying. Stoick smiles down at him, going for a hug. He doesn't though, and motions to the front door.

"You're...welcome. Now get on with ya!" He says, pushing Hiccup towards the door. He picks up the boy's book bag and shoves them both outside. He lets out a breath and walks back over to the table.

* * *

"That was weird." Hiccup mutters, walking towards Jack's house. '_What IS Jack to me?_' he wonders when the white-haired boy comes bounding out his own house and over to Hiccup.

"Hey, Hic! How's it going?" he asks, walking next to the brunette.

Hiccup just shrugs and suddenly shivers, realizing he forgot his jacket. He considers whether to go get it or not.

Jack notices his discomfort and, with no hesitation, pulls his hoodie over his head. His shakes his hair out once its completely off.

Hiccup chooses to ignore the fact that Jack's shirt fits quite snuggly against his very shaped muscles.

"Here, you can borrow mine." Jack says, holding it out for the shorter boy to take it.

Hiccup looks at it and shakes his head, turning to go back and get his own. '_Honestly, I really want to wear it...like REALLY want to. But that might be weird._'

Before he can really get even a few steps away, Jack catches him with the blue hoodie and pulls it over the brunettes head.

"We're gonna be late if you go back." Jack explains when Hiccup looks up at him. They both flush and Hiccup just passes it off as Jack being cold without his hoodie.

"It's big on me." Hiccup mumbles a he pulls his arms through the sleeves. He has to tug the cuffs up so his hands are visible. Jack smirks and pulls the hood down over Hiccup's head.

"I don't know, it kinda cute on you." he says, without thinking about it. He shrugs and looks away from the blushing brunette staring at him. "So, anyways...what took you so long?" Jack asks, changing the subject. Hiccup flushes more, looking at the ground.

"My Dad wanted to talk to me about something..." he explains, not looking up.

Jack smiles at him and moves to put his hand into his pockets. He realizes there's no pocket and his arms just hang by his sides.

"What about?" Jack continues, wondering what it could be about. Hiccup turns his head away and pretends to look at the houses they pass by.

"My love life." he says finally. It's not completely a lie, it has to do with who he loves. Whatever, same thing. Jack snorts, looking down at Hiccup.

"What love life, Astrid told me you've never had a girlfriend!" Jack laughs out. Hiccup stares up at him and smirks.

"Why were you asking?" Hiccup wonders, and his smirk only widens when Jack stops laughing and looks away.

"I-I didn't s-she brought i-it up..." he stutters, keeping his gaze from the brunette.

Hiccup glowers suddenly and picks up his pace towards school.

* * *

"You told him I've never had a girlfriend?!" Hiccup shouts at Astrid. He had finally caught up to her after 2nd period.

The two are walking in the hallway, shoving past people walking in the opposite direction. Astrid just shrugs at him.

She decides now is not the time to ask about why he's wearing Jack's hoodie.

"AND you told my dad I was GAY!" Hiccup continues shouting at her. She rolls her eyes and this only makes Hiccup fume more.

"So what? He deserved to know! Plus, you didn't make me promise not to telling anyone until AFTER I told him!" she shouts back at him. She starts to smile when he blushes and looks at the ground.

"Did you tell Jack?" he asks quietly. She snorts, shoving him with her shoulder.

"Of course not!" she says loudly.

* * *

Only she did. He asked, and she told him. She hasn't meant to, it just kinda...happened.

**...**

**Flashback to the night before**

**...**

"Does Hiccup have a girlfriend?" he asks into the phone. He hears a snort on the other end and rolls his eyes.

_"No, he's never had a girlfriend!"_ she says, laughing. Jack flushes and starts to ask his next question. He stops, then decides not to ask after all.

"Why not?" he asks instead. He hears her start to laugh again and waits. She catches her breath and speaks finally.

_"Good question!_" she gets out before laughing again. He rolls his eyes, deciding this was a bad idea after all.

"Is...is he..." he starts to ask, but she's laughing to hard to hear him. When she stops finally, he starts again. "I-is he-" Astrid cuts him off quickly.

_"Gay?"_ she finishes for him. He puffs his cheeks out and nods. He lets out the breath he was holding after realizing she can't see him.

"Is he?" he waits in silence as she pauses. He expects her to start laughing again, but she instead shocks him with a question.

_"If I tell, you have to promise not to tell Hiccup, okay?"_ she asks, her voice void of humor. He nods again before mentally slapping himself.

"Of course." he promises. She takes in a long breath before speaking again.

_"Ya, he's gay...but DON'T tell anyone!"_ she rushes to say the last part. He lets out a sigh, and for a moment he's happy.

"I won't. Alright, thanks...I'll stop bothering you now." he says. He's about to hang up when Astrid shouts something. "Sorry, what?"

_"I said wait!"_ she shouts again. He blinks, wondering what she could have left to say.

"What's up?" he asks. He blinks, waiting for her obvious next question.

_"Are you?"_

"Am I what?" he knows what she means, but he just hopes he's wrong.

_"Gay? Are you gay?"_ she asks. He closes his eyes and sighs.

"Something tells me you already know the answer to that." he says softly. She starts to laugh, and Jack rolls his eyes.

_"Ya, I just wanted to make sure."_ she replies before she hangs up.

He lets out a sigh and flops down on his bed. He looks out his window and up at Hiccup's. His curtain is open, but Jack doubts he's in his room. He's probably cooking or something. The though of Hiccup standing over the stove, protecting it from Jack's stupidity, brings a smile to the white-haired teen's lips.

**...**

**Back to the present.**

**...**

"You didn't tell him?" he asks again between the last classes they have before lunch. She smiles at him and shakes her head.

"Hiccup, will you just stop worrying?" she tells him, lightly punching his shoulder. He rubs where she hit him and glares at her.

"I just feel like you're lying to me." he mumbles. She worries for a moment that he might be on to her. "I guess you're right. I should stop worrying." he says, staring at the floor.

She lets out a sigh and rushes off to her class. She decides she'll ask him about the hoodie thing later. Or maybe she'd ask Jack.

* * *

"Hey, Jack! Hiccup! I want you to meet ma chap, Toothless." Beth says, dragging the same guy that glared at Jack a few days ago behind her.

She looks at Hiccup and notices he's wearing Jack's hoodie. She starts to question it when Hiccup speaks.

"I have a cat named Toothless." Hiccup mutters, not looking up from his book. Beth rolls her eyes and shoves Toothless next to Jack.

"I'm Jack." Jack says, smiling as he extends his hand to the boy. He glares at him again.

"You called Queen a bitch, I don't want to talk to you." Toothless snarls back, turning away from him. Jack looks up at Beth, his eyebrows rising close to his hairline.

"Queen?" he asks. She snorts and shrugs.

"'S ma nickname." she explains with another shrug. "Anyways, Maria said since I was making Toothless be here, she was going to bring Aster. Whoever the bloody hell he is." Beth mumbles the last part, searching the crowd for her sister.

"E'm the one that'll rip you're damn head off if ya keep speakin' ov me in that way, ya crack." a guy with gray-blue hair says from behind her. She turns and glares down at him.

"I'll shove that tongue of yours up your arse if ya threaten me like that!" She growls back at him. He stands his ground and Toothless shoves his way in-between them.

"Aye, come on, you guys." he says. He stares up at the taller boy with the gray-blue pony tail.

Aster's eyes widen and he back away suddenly. His face flushes and he extends his hand to the pair. Just mostly to Toothless.

"Al'righ, the names Aster." he calmly states back. Toothless's face reddens and he shakes hands with the teen.

"Toothless." he says, quite breathlessly. Beth is about to speak up when the freckled boy with his nose in his book speaks once again.

"I have a cat named Toothless..." Hiccup mutters again, still not looking up from his book. Beth rolls her eyes again and motions for Aster and Toothless to sit.

"Where's ma sister?" she asks, glancing around for her twin.

"She said not to wait for her, and that she'd catch up later." Aster tells, not taking his eyes off the boy with the black hair. Toothless stares back, just as interested in the other.

"Whatever." Beth sighs as she sits down next to Hiccup. (on the left, of course. Weird girl) She begins devouring her large salad the moment she sits.

"Sooo...I was thinking, maybe we could do something this weekend?" Jack asks. Beth immediately shakes her head.

"Nope, got stuff ta do." she says through bites of salad.

Jack's face flushes as he looks at Hiccup, who pretends not to hear them and hides in his book.

"What about you two? We can get a chance to get to know each other." Jack asks, turning to the Aster and Toothless. They are in their own world and having their own conversation. Jack lets out a sigh and looks back at Hiccup. "Hiccup?" he asks.

The brunette finally looks up from his book and stares straight at Jack. He sighs and sets his book in his lap. He doesn't bother to fold the corner down this time.

"Sure." he says quietly. He looks away from Jack and tries to calm his nerves.

Beth munches on her food and stares at the table. She waits until Hiccup goes back to his book before looking back up.

"So, anyways..." she starts. She's about to say something when Aster starts laughing. Loudly. Toothless beams back at him and glances at Beth.

"See! Someone who actually finds me funny!" He smiles when she snorts.

"Whatever." she mutters, still smiling at him. She holds back her from laughing with Aster and soon she can't hold back anymore. Toothless's eyes widen as he hears something he's only heard a few times before.

Her laugh is louder than Aster's and sounds...well...like a donkey dying.

Pretty soon, a large portion of the cafeteria is laughing as well. She holds her sides and her head falls forward onto the table.

"Stop...stop!" she gasps out, trying to cover her mouth. Hiccup doesn't even glance up, choosing not to make her mad.

* * *

"Guess who's number I just got!" Toothless asks excitedly. Beth smiles and shrugs.

"Who's?" she asks, even though she already knows who. He jumps up and grasps her hands in his.

"Asters!" he shouts, smiling and giggling (in a manly way.) She smiles back at him and jumps up with him when he does.

"OMG! Really?!" she asks sarcastically. He stops jumping and laughs.

"Yes! This is great!" Toothless shouts again. She's just happy to see him happy. He stares at the small paper in his hands and pulls out his phone. "I'm going to text him." he states suddenly. She stops smiling and looks at him.

"What? No, don't! Wait until he makes the first move." she states quickly, grabbing his black phone from his hands. Then she thinks for a moment. "Wait...who asked for who's number?" she asks. He smiles proudly back at her.

"He asked ME!" Toothless shouts again, an almost squeal kind of noise coming from him. He clears his throat and straightens himself. "I mean...uh..."

She starts laughing at him and shakes her head.

"Whatever." she sighs. He stares at her with a pleading look. She rolls her eyes and lets out another sigh. "Fine, just text him." she says as she hands him his phone back.

"Yes!" his fingers fly over the keypad and he stops when a small ping comes from his phone. His face breaks out in a rather large smile.

"What? Why you smiling like that?" she asks, rushing over and looking over his shoulder. He tilts the phone so she can look at it better and she gasps.

"He wants to hang out!" Toothless shouts again!

The two stop walking again and start jumping up and down again.

"Gods! This is great! You should do it!" she shouts back. He looks at her and his face flushes. He looks back at his phone and smiles again.

"You're right! I should!" the shouting continues. His fingers quickly type and he hesitates, his thumb hovering over the send. Beth rolls her eyes and hits it for him. "WHY'D you DO that?!"

"Because you didn't." she says, shrugging. He jumps suddenly when the phone makes another ping.

She smiles when she see's his face light up again.

* * *

**Saturday morning!**

**...**

"You shit." Hiccup mutters under his breath as he glares at the white-haired idiot sitting on his desk.

He's not sitting in the chair that's in front of the desk. No, he's sitting ON the goddamn desk. To make things worse, he just HAD to lean back so casually...in that way that made Hiccup's very being swoon.

"We're hanging out this weekend, remember?" Jack chuckles, watching Hiccup move about his room.

Hiccup rolls his eyes, shoving Jack off his desk. He moves things around until things are back where they had been. He again chooses to ignore the shirt, and those finely shaped abs he KNOWS are hidden beneath.

"How would you feel if I just barged into your room and woke you up early in the morning?" he asks, turning to face Jack.

"I would feel quite confused, because you never seem to get up without someone having to wake you." Jack shoots back, taking a step towards the brunette.

"Whatever." Hiccup mutters again. Jack snorts and takes another stop closer.

He opens his mouth to say something, but his breath hitches in his throat when Hiccup looks up at him with bright green eyes.

"Oi! Pick up the phone!" Beth's dark low voice sounds from the shorter teen's pocket. Its her ringtone that she set and Hiccup let's out a groan as he pulls his phone out to answer.

"What?" He asks, turning away from Jack. There is a pause as she says something. "What!? NO!" He shouts back at her.

Jack hears her loud laugh on the other end and stifles his own. Hiccup groans again before muttering a goodbye and hanging up.

"What was that all about?" Jack questions when Hiccup turns back to face him. He rolls his eyes and slips the phone back into his pocket.

"Nothing."

**...**

**I assure you, lovelies, it most deffinatly was NOT nothing!**

**Anyways, I just wanted to say thanks! I've never gotten this much support on any story I've ever written! And might I add, I've written quite a few stories. **

**None of which have EVER gotten as much support as this one!**

**Then again, they all sucked and this one is relatively ok. And its bound to get better with the upcoming fluff between our favorite dorks! Just wait for the next chapter, you'll see!**

**Well, I'm out!**

**Peaces, lovelies!**


	6. Chapter 6, Day 8-12: Just a Friend

**Chapter 6, lovelies! Whoa this is going pretty fast! Well, sorta. I would like it to be faster, but I just can't get my fingers to type fast enough to match the pace of my ideas. Then, I always have to go back and try to edit without getting distracted. Which happens. **

**Sorry for all the time skips this chapter! I'm making up for it by making this chapter longer than the others!**

**Well, I'm going to try to!**

**Anyways!**

**********Disclaimer!: I do not own HTTYD or ROTG! I only own my OC's**

**On to chapter 6!**

**Enjoy it lovelies!**

**...**

**Chapter 6, Day 8-12: Just a Friend**

**Sunday, Day 8  
**

**...**

"Jack? What the fuck!" Hiccup shouts once again at the white-haired teen shoving him off his bed.

"Wake up, Hic!" Jack says with a chuckle as Hiccup hits the floor with a thud. The brunette stands and glares at Jack.

"You really need to stop doing this." Hiccup grumbles as he makes his way to his closet.

* * *

The two spend the day wondering around downtown and shoving at each other. When they get back to Hiccup's home, his father still isn't there and they make their way up to Hiccup's room. They talk for a while (standing) until Jack suddenly falls forward into the freckled teen.

"Hey! Jack, come on!" Hiccup whines, trying to push the taller (and heavier) boy that's leaning on him.

"I'm tiiiirrred!" Jack complains, leaning farther into Hiccup. The brunette blushes and tries again to shove Jack off.

"Would you get off me!?" Hiccup shoves him once more before he trips, and they both go tumbling onto the floor.

* * *

Jack didn't mean for that to happen, and was really embarrassed when it did. They heard Hiccup's dad coming home and Jack snuck out the window to his own house.

"I'll you tomorrow at school!" he whisper/shouts as he makes the leap between the window and the roof of his house. Hiccup mumbles his goodbye and closes the window.

This time, he locks it.

**...**

**Monday, Day 9  
**

**...**

"Wake up! Wake up, wake up!" a familiar low voice shouts into Hiccup's ear. He opens his eyes and groans loudly.

"Why am I even friends with you?" Hiccup asks before walking over and getting dressed. He doesn't even ask about how Jack even got in.

Hiccup ignores his father's questions about why Jack is there and the two make their way out the door.

"You're an idiot." Hiccup mutters under his breath.

"Says the one that forgot his jacket on Friday. Which reminds me, can I have that back?" Jack asks, looking at Hiccup.

The brunette rolls his eyes and pulls the hoodie from his book bag. He hands it to Jack and flushes, looking away. Jack smiles and pulls it over his head. He tries not to dwell on the fact that it now smells like Hiccup. Not to mention the fact that he likes the way the shorter teen smells like earth and pine cones.

**...**

They continue in silence for the rest of the walk. The triplets aren't outside waiting for them and neither want to go knock. They go on their way to school without the girls. The whole of it consisting of awkward glances and just all around silence.

**...**

"It's not like we're dating! I've known him for like a week!" Hiccup says, trying his best to not be so loud. His face flushes and he stares at the taller girl standing in front of him.

"But still! It's like you are! You spend all your time together, AND you can't stop talking about him when he's not around!" Maria yells back at him. He shushes her and looks around them.

The two are in an empty-ish class and everyone else is just ignoring them. He looks back at her and shakes his head.

When the class does start to fill up, Hiccup mouths 'this isn't over.' at her. She smiles back and shakes her head.

**...**

"You have him next hour, right?" Astrid asks. Hiccup rolls his eyes and nods.

"What about it?" he shoots back. He pulls his book from his binder and tries to ignore her by reading. She growls and snatches the book from his hands. He protest and she sets the book behind her.

"Why don't you ask him out?" she asks. He flushes and shakes his head. "What if you ask him to the winter formal this Friday?!" she shouts, her face breaking out in a huge grin. Hiccup only flushes farther and buries his head in his hands.

"Oh gods, no." he voice is muffled by his hands. She smiles again and removes his hands from his face. He looks away from her and she snorts.

"What if I told you was gay?" she says. Hiccup's face flushes again and he refuses to look at her.

"Doubt it." he mumbles.

"What if I told you HE told me he was gay?" she smiles when he finally looks back at her. His eyes narrow into a glare.

"You told him, didn't you!" he shouts at her suddenly. Her smile drops and she looks down. She brushes her fringe from her eyes and messes with her hands.

"He asked..." she explains. Hiccup is about to explode on her when the bell rings. She rushes over to her desk and he glares over at her.

The classes goes by quickly. Too quickly for Hiccup...

**...**

"Hey, are you alright?" Jack asks when he notices Hiccup groaning in his seat. Hiccup flushes when he glances over at him.

"Peachy." he replies back, Jack smiles and takes his seat next to Hiccup. They talk up until the very moment the bells rings for class to start.

Jack even passes Hiccup a note at one point.

_J- What's this dance thing all about?_

_Hiccup flushes and writes back a reply._

_H- It's just a winter formal. You're supposed to get a date and everything. _

_J- So just the Junior-high prom?_

_H- Not really...but sorta. _

_J- So...who are you going with?_

_H- I'm not going. _

_J- Aw what? Come on! It'd be fun!_

_H- No, thank you. I don't want to go. Besides, no one would want to go with me. _

_J- What about me? You could go with me._

Hiccup stops breathing when he reads the words. His face flushes as he looks over at Jack, who quickly scribbles 'As friends' after. Hiccup doesn't let his disappointment show when he smiles.

_H- Sure, why not?_

Jack smiles back and Hiccup tries to concentrate on the lesson. His mind races as he thinks about what just happened and he glances over at Jack. The white-haired teen plays with his pencil and frowns at the paper in front of him.

Hiccup looks away from him when Jack glances up. Their eyes met for a second before they both flush.

**...**

"He asked you!?" Astrid yells when the two are walking home together. Jack and the triplets had to stay after school for something and told them to go on ahead them.

"Ya...but he said as friends." he explains quickly. He blushes and looks at the ground. He wants to tell her more about it. And also about what happened the day before. Only he feels she would blow it all out of proportion.

**...**

"So? What did he say!?" Beth and Maria wait eagerly as they leave the school with Jack. Riley left before them.

The taller boy rubs the back of his neck nervously.

"He said yes...but just as friends." Jack answers. He watches as the British girl's smile falls into a frown. Maria continues to smile at him, trying to remain positive.

"Why only as friends?" she asks. Beth looks up at him, waiting for his answer.

"Because he looked weirded out when I asked, so I added as friends. He said yes and that was the end of that conversation." he explains.

**...**

"So...You said yes, right?" Astrid asks slowly. Hiccup gives her a look, letting out a sigh.

"Of course I said yes." he answers after a moment. He looks away again and at the ground. "I just wish it wasn't just as friends." he mumbles. Astrid lets out a sigh.

"I know, I thought he liked you." she whispers. "I never should have said anything to him..."

Her words ignite anger in the freckled boy. His eyes snap up to met hers and he glares.

"That's right! You told him I was gay!" He starts shouting at her again.

**...**

"So, are you planning on making a move at the dance?" Maria asks, trying to cut at the awkward silence falling around them. His face flushes and he looks away, rubbing at the back of his neck.

"You know, Beth has been really quiet..." Jack says. He's trying to avoid her question, and she doesn't seem to notice. Yet.

Beth rolls her eyes and points at the throat. Jack tilts his head to one side in confusion and she rolls her eyes again.

"Beth lost her voice." Maria explains before frowning up at him. "Hey! Don't change the subject!" she shouts.

**...**

"I was TRYING to help!" Astrid shouts back at him. She stops and turns her back to him. He stops and looks back at her, his face softening.

"I know...I'm sorry I shouted." he mutters, looking at the ground. She smiles at him and shakes her head.

"It's ok...I shouldn't have done what I did." she says before continuing their walk. Hiccup smiles and matches pace with her.

**...**

"I don't know! He doesn't seem to even be interested in me! Why should I?" Jack asks. His shoulders slump over and he looks at the ground.

"You don't know that for sure." Maria whispers, reaching out to place a hand on his shoulder. She looks back at Beth for a moment before looking at him again.

"Ya, I kinda do." he mutters, shoving her hand off and walking away. The twins watch him leave before going to their house.

* * *

**Tuesday, Day 10**

**...**

Hiccup wakes up extremely early in the morning and get's a rather stupid idea in his head.

He dresses quickly and walks over to his window. He takes a deep breath and holds it. It's just a few feet gap...no big deal. He jumps across and lands softly on the other roof. He lets out the breath he was holding and looks down at Jack's window. He smiles when he notices that Jack left it open.

"Idiot." he mutters softly under his breath. He closes his eyes for a moment and lets his heart stop racing before leaping down onto the ledge before slipping inside.

It's pretty dark, the only light coming from the rising sun outside. Hiccup smiles when he see's Jack's sleeping form in his bed. He chooses to push the thoughts coming into his head about how he looks asleep. He takes in another breath of air before shoving the white-haired teen onto the floor.

He lets out a groan as he hits the ground. He looks around, confused.

"Morning." Hiccup chuckles at him.

Jack looks up at him with sleepy eyes. His head tilts to the side in confusion. He takes a moment to gather himself before he starts laughing.

"I can't believe you." Jack says, standing and shaking his head at the shorter teen.

Hiccup keeps his eyes on Jack's, his face flushing when he glances down at Jack's shirtless chest. '_Damn..._'

**...**

"I thought it was funny." Hiccup says, not looking up from his book. He sits next to Jack with Beth on his left.

Jack just finished telling the story of what happened that morning and he watches as Beth laughs silently.

"You still haven't got your voice back?" He asks. She shakes her head, taking a large bite of greens.

Hiccup looks up at her from his book, then he looks at Jack. Their eyes lock and Hiccup flushes. He hides his face in his book.

**...**

"Are you going to the formal, Queen?" Toothless asks before their class starts. Jack looks up at her, waiting for her answer. She shakes her head and looks away from them.

"Are you?" Jack asks. Toothless smiles and nods proudly. Beth snorts from beside him. "With who?"

"Aster..." Toothless said says softly. Beth's eyes widen and she hits him over the head. "Ow! What?" he asks. He stifles a laugh when she attempts to speak but all that comes out are short wheezing sounds.

"Good for you!" Jack tell him. Toothless smiles, his face heating with blush.

"What about you? Who did you ask?" Toothless asks, staring at Jack. The taller boy flushes and looks down.

"I asked Hiccup...but we're just going as friends." he mutters. Beth watches his expression and smiles. She scribbles something on a piece of paper before sliding towards him.

B- You like him, don't you?

Jack's face flushes again and he looks up at her. He lets out a sigh and nods.

"Ya...but he doesn't really seem to like me in that way." He answers. She smiles again and shrugs.

The bell rings to start class and Toothless drags Beth back to her own seat.

**...**

The last class of the day is boring and Jack finds it harder and harder to keep his eyes open.

At some point, his head falls into his arms and he's out. Hiccup glances over at him and his face flushes. Jack's face...he's making a...face. '_Oh damn..._' Hiccup stops breathing for a moment.

"Jack?" Hiccup whispers, pushing softly at his shoulder.

Jack mumbles something and swats Hiccup's hand away.

"Jaaack...wake up." Hiccup says a little bit louder.

He shoves at the white-haired teen's shoulder again. Maybe a little too hard. Jack falls out of his desk and hit the ground. He jolts awake at the sound of people laughing. The theater glares at him.

"Overland." She says, crossing her arms. He smiles slightly at her and sits back into his seat.

"Twice in one day..." Jack whispers over at Hiccup. The freckled brunette holds back another laugh and just smiles back at him.

* * *

**Thursday, Day 12.**

**...**

"So...about the dance tomorrow." Hiccup starts as they make their way to the school. Jack smiles back at him and shrugs.

"You're not bailing on me, are you?" he jokes. Hiccup's face flushes and he looks at the ground.

"No, I was just wonderin-" he starts to ask if they could go as more than just friends when Jack cuts him off.

"You can ask the girls to come too." Jack says nervously. He's afraid of what Hiccup might of have said, so he thinks of something quickly.

Hiccup forces a smile and looks away again.

"Oh..cool. I'll tell them." He says. He doesn't notice Jack's shoulders slump at his words.

"Oi! I got ma voice back!" Beth shouts as she rushes over to tackle Jack and Hiccup in her arms.

"Oh, I'm sure they are SO glad." Riley says, in her usual calm demeanor. Maria smiles next to her and they all make their way to the school.

"Hey! Wait up for me!" Astrid calls out behind them. Everyone but Riley stops to wait for her.

"Well...now that everyone's here. I was just thinking we could all go to the formal together. Seeing as Beth doesn't have a date, I know Astrid doesn't, and I'm pretty sure neither does Maria." Jack says. Maria glares at him and Beth looks down. Astrid smiles at him and nods.

"Sounds like fun!" she shouts. Beth nods silently and Maria just continues to glare at Jack.

**...**

"That was awkward..." Maria states to Hiccup. It's second period and Jack hasn't shown up yet. Hiccup nods and looks at the floor.

"I was going to ask if he wanted to go as more than just friends...but he cut me off before I could." Hiccup says softly.

Jack walks in the door just before the bell and Maria glares at him again. Jack smiles back at her and takes his seat next to Hiccup. She rolls her eyes and walks over to her own desk.

"What's wrong?" Jack asks, turning to look at Hiccup. He looks away from Jack and shakes his head.

"Nothing." he mutters back.

The bell rings and they fall into silence.

**...**

"I think he's mad at me." Jack tells Astrid. She shrugs and pushes her way past people.

"You never know with him." she jokes. Jack smiles and nods. They walk into their class room and he smiles at Hiccup. The freckled boy looks away from him and offers a slight wave.

"He's made at me..." he whispers to her. She smiles at Hiccup and he does the same.

"No, see? He's just in a mood." she replies. Jack chuckles lightly.

"Or he's mad at both of us." he says suddenly, his smile falling.

**...**

"This salad is so gross!" Maria exclaims from the right of Hiccup. He glances up at her and then goes back to reading.

Jack looks at her and tilts his head to one side.

"Wait, where's Beth?" he asks. Her face brightens and she smiles up at him.

"She's at the swim teams first meeting." She states. She looks down at her food and frowns again.

"But shouldn't you be at a meeting or something?" he asks. She looks over at him again and shakes her head.

"Nope, they let out earlier today." she explains and he just nods. He looks over at Hiccup, who looks away when their eyes met. Maria notices something and decides to go get something else to eat.

"I'm not eating this, I'll be right back." she says, standing and walking away. Hiccup looks up and glances at Jack.

"Are you mad at me?" Jack asks as soon as she's gone. Hiccup shakes his head, hiding in his book. "I can't tell if that was a shake or a nod. The book is in the way." Jack chuckles. Hiccup shuts the book and sets it down.

"I'm not mad." he mutters. His face, however, say otherwise.

"Are you sure? You look mad, and you sound kinda mad." Jack says softly, then he remembers something. "Are you upset because I interrupted you this morning?" he asks. Hiccup looks up at him and his face flushes.

"No." he mutters again.

"What were you going to ask?" Jack wonders suddenly. He realizes he may have over reacted that morning. Hiccup's face darkens red.

"It doesn't mater anymore." Hiccup says. Jack rolls his eyes and frowns.

"Yes it does. What was it?" Jack presses. Hiccup shakes his head and looks away.

"It was nothing." Hiccup mutters. Jack shakes his head and gives up.

"Fine, whatever." he says back. Hiccup picks up his book and continues reading.

Jack lets out a sigh and stares at him. Hiccup feel's the white-haired teen's eyes on him and tries to ignore them. He can't for very long and he looks up to see Jack making that same face as yesterday.

He stops breathing again and his face flushes. Jack notices and he looks away.

**...**

**And there you have it! I'm sorry for all the time skips! Let me know if you have any questions about this. Such as what the fuck I was thinking when I wrote this. And such.**

**Anyways, I tried my best to write this on longer than the others and it came out just barely longer. Like, by just 10 or so words. I think it's probably just because of the note I put at the top and this one at the bottom. **

**Alright.**

**Thanks so much for all the reviews and followers! **

**Peaces, Lovelies!**


	7. Chapter 7, Day 14: The Dance

**Ello! Here is chapter 7, lovelies! Thanks again for all the support this story is getting! **

**Go check out HoneyBeeez page! She helped me out so much with this chapter, and is an amazing author! She has several Frostcup ( or HiJack) stories and I have to say they are so much better than this one. Go check them out!  
**

**Anyways.**

**********Disclaimer!: I do not own HTTYD or ROTG! I only own my OC's**

**On with the chapter!**

**...**

**Chapter 7, Day 14: The Dance**

**Quick naration: **

_The morning of the dance is a rather chaotic one. Guys trying to get last-minute dates, and girls freaking out over which dress to wear. _

_Everyone is scrambling to finish up their plans before the big night. Well...everyone but our favorite group of dorks and idiots. And of course the British girl. _

**...**

"Hiccup?" Stoick calls up the stairs. The brunette stirs in his sleep, but doesn't wake. Stoick lets out a sigh before climbing the stairs to wake his son.

He shakes the small boy gently. He brunette opens his eyes and blinks a few times. He rubs the sleep from his eyes and stares up at his father.

"Dad?" Hiccup asks, clearly confused. Stoick looks back at him, just as confused.

"Of course, who were you expecting?" Stoick asks, chuckling. Hiccup shakes his head. He pushes the covers off him and Stoick stands, making his way out the door.

Stoick leaves the boy to dress and fixes him breakfast. He woke Hiccup up early so he could have a talk with him. THE talk. Hiccup walks down the stairs tiredly and sits down to the plate of food. Pancakes.

"Pancakes?" the freckled teen looks up at his father questioningly. Stoick shrugs and sits down across from him.

"I thought it would be a nice change." Stoick explains. They eat in silence for a while, until Stoick clears his throat and starts to speak, "So...Did you get a date to the formal tonight?" he asks awkwardly. Hiccup coughs on his bite of pancake and stares at his father.

"Well...not exactly." Hiccup says. He puts his fork down and stares at the floor. "I'm kinda just going with some of my friends." Hiccup mumbles. Stoick glances at his son and smiles a little.

"Who all is going?" Stoick asks. Hiccup looks back up at his father and tilts his head to one side.

"Um...Beth, Maria, Astrid, Toothless, Aster, Riley...and Jack." Hiccup speaks slowly, unsure of why his father wants to know. Stoick nods, thinking hard about something. His eyes snap back up to met his sons.

"Toothless? You're not taking your cat, are you?" His father asks worriedly. Hiccup is confused for a moment, and then he starts laughing. Stoick watches him, confused and quite a bit worried.

"No, Dad. Toothless is a guy that goes to my school." Hiccup explains after he has finished laughing. "I have to get to school, I'll see you when I get home." Hiccup says, and not waiting for his dads response, he stands from the table and all but runs out the door.

* * *

Hiccup greets the cold air, breathing it in and walking down the steps. Jack waits for him at the end of the walkway and they smile at each other.

"Hey." Jack says. Hiccup smiles again and gives a slight wave. They start walking and Jack slips his hands into his hoodie pocket. "So...the dance is tonight..." Jack tries to start a conversation. Hiccup shrugs and doesn't really say anything.

They walk for a while in silence before Jack tries again.

"Did you finish the math homework?" Jack asks. Hiccup looks up at him with a look.

"We didn't have any math homework last night." the brunette says. Jack has to think for a moment before he realizes Hiccup is right. He rolls his eyes at the obvious smirk forming on the freckled teen's lips.

They continue walking in not-so-awkward silence. The only sound that Jack can hear is the sound of his heartbeat. What an annoying sound. He keeps glancing at Hiccup, who seems to be content to just walk in silence.

That doesn't last long.

Once they are within a few feet of the dark house that houses the triplets, they can hear the yelling.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH ME!" Beth shouts. Jack and Hiccup share a glance at each other, worried.

"THAT IS NO WAY TO TALK TO YOUR MOTHER!" Another female voice shouts back. There is a sound of something being thrown and hitting something else.

"YOU ARE NOT MY MOTHER!" Beth shouts again. There is a slam of a door and soon Beth comes stompping out the front door and towards the two boys waiting.

"Beth! Wait, come back!" Riley is heard calling out for her sister. Beth ignores her and she starts walking towards the school.

Hiccup seems unfazed by the yelling and follows close by her. Jack stares at her for a moment before starting off after them. Neither want to ask what happened, not yet.

* * *

"Wanna tell me what that was all about?" Jack asks Hiccup when Beth is out of ear-shot. Hiccup lets out a sigh and leans against his locker.

"It's hard to explain. And it's not really my story to tell." Hiccup replies. Jack nods and they make their way to class.

"Hiccup! Jack! Hey, wait up!" Maria comes bouncing around the corner and towards them. She smiles when they stop and rushes to reach them. "I've got good news!" She squeals. Jack and Hiccup share a look before turning back to her.

"What is it?" Hiccup asks. She smiles again and points behind her.

"I convinced the twins to go to the dance!" She says proudly. Jack's smile falls and he stares at her. Hiccup gives her a look and rolls his eyes.

"That's a good thing, how?" Jack asks. He doesn't really know the two blondes very well...so he doesn't really have a reason to care. Maria stops her squealing for a moment and stares up at him.

"We're all going together, I thought it would be cool if I invited them too." she says, looking down. Hiccup lets out a sigh and gives her a smile.

"Ya, that's cool. I didn't know they wanted to go." he tells her. She looks up at him and smiles back.

...

"What about you and Jack?" Astrid asks. Hiccup shrugs and looks down. Third period just started and already she is asking him more questions about the white-haired idiot.

"I don't really think there IS a me and Jack..." he sighs. She rolls her eyes and lightly punches his shoulder.

"Oh come on! There's obviously something there!" she states. He looks up at her and shrugs. She rolls her eyes again and decides to change the subject. "Anyways, I was wondering what color dress I should wear...any ideas?" she asks.

Hiccup stares up at her with wide eyes. His hand comes up to cover his mouth as he lets out a gasp.

"You? In a DRESS!?" he asks with mock shock, removing his hand. She glares at him and punches his shoulder. Hard. He rubs at his arm and smiles at her. "I was joking...blue."

"Blue?" she asks, playing with her hands. Hiccup just nods.

"Blue." he says again. She opens her mouth to say something when Jack walks in the room. He smiles at them and walks over to sit next to Hiccup.

Astrid takes note on how the freckled brunette's eyes light up when he see's the other. And further more, how said other won't stop glancing over at Hiccup.

"Hey guys." Jack says, steeling another look at the boy next to him. Hiccup glances up at him and smiles. Astrid waves back slightly before making her leave. Once she's seated at her own desk, Hiccup turns to face Jack.

"So, Jack..." he starts, staring at him. The white-haired teen turns and looks at him. Green eyes met with sparkling ice-blue eyes.

"Ya?" Jack asks. Hiccup can't breath for a moment and he just stares into pools of blue. He's completely lost in them, and Jack doesn't notice, too lost in the large emeralds staring at him.

"I have no idea what I was going to ask." Hiccup says after a second of silence. He doesn't look away and neither does Jack.

The bell rings and they both jump back. Hiccup hadn't noticed how close their faces had been. His face flushes and he stares at the board, unaware of the boy sitting next to him...still lost in those deep green eyes.

...

"So it's agreed?" Maria asks the table. Everyone stares at her, and a few nod their head.

Beth sits to the left of Astrid, and Maria is on her right. Hiccup is on the other side of Beth, with Jack next to him. Toothless sits in the spot between Maria and Jack.

"What, exactly, are we agreeing to again?" Jack asks, for the second time in the past ten minutes. Beth groans and Maria starts explaining it one more time.

"Me, Beth, Astrid, Riley, and Ruff are all going to get ready and come to the formal together. You, Hiccup, Toothless, Aster, and Tuff are going to do the same. We'll met up before we get here and all go inside as a group." Maria says. Jack nods along with her words and thinks for a moment.

"So..." he starts to ask another question when Astrid groans. Before she can voice her anger, she's interrupted.

"Oh for the love of...I'll come get you when it's time to leave." Hiccup blurts out suddenly. Jack stares at him for a moment before smiling.

"Thanks."

...

"Hey...can I just come straight over to your house?" Beth asks Astrid. The blonde smiles at her and nods. They make their way out the school doors and towards her house. "My dress is over there anyways..." she mutters.

"This is going to be fun!" Astrid exclaims. Beth smiles back at her, nodding in agreement.

"We both know the plan, right?" Beth asks suddenly. Astrid smiles again and nods.

"Everything will go perfectly." Astrid says back. They continue their way to Astrid's house in silence.

...

"Toothless is here, Aster is here, I'm here, Jack is next door...where the FUCK is Tuff?" Hiccup shouts in frustration. They all check their phones to see if he's sent them a message.

"He says he'll be here in a minute." Toothless says as his phone makes a slight ping noise. Hiccup groans and shakes his head.

"Whatever, I'm gonna go get Jack." he says, walking out the door.

"What a tight-wad." Aster states. Toothless looks at him and smiles.

"Like you should talk." Toothless says back. Aster smiles and takes a step forward.

"I could say the same for you."

And so it began, the two shooting useless insults at each other and making their way closer to the other. Not even realizing (or caring for that matter) what he was doing, Aster suddenly closed the small (very small) gap between them. With his lips.

Toothless is caught off guard for a moment, before letting his eyes close. He wraps long arms around a slender waist and pulls Aster closer.

Of course, you know how it goes, they soon needed to pull apart for air.

The two stare at each other for a few seconds before Toothless's phone makes another ping. He looks at the screen and frowns.

"Jack says that him and Hiccup might be a little late, and that we should go on ahead...weird." he says as he read the text. Aster looks down at the screen as well and smiles.

"Whatever, let's just go." Aster says, taking a hold of Toothless's hand and dragging him out the door.

**...**

**While all that happened**

**...**

"Are you kidding me, Jack?" Hiccup exclaims. They stand in the taller boy's room. Jack rubs the back of his neck nervously.

"No...just, will you help me out?" Jack asks. He tugs on the fabric hanging loosely around his neck.

Hiccup rolls his eyes and steps over to him. It takes him less than 5 minutes to tie the bow and he smiles at his handy-work.

"There." Hiccup says. Jack looks down at it and pulls slightly on the ends. He smiles back at Hiccup, letting go of the bow.

"Thanks. I never learned how to tie one by myself." he explains. Hiccup rolls his eyes again and takes a step back.

"Whatever." he mutters. He looks at the ground and his face flushes slightly.

Jack moves closer to Hiccup and pulls him into a hug. Random, but not unwanted. Hiccup hesitates before wrapping his arms around Jack's torso. They pull away and Hiccup flushes again.

"What was that for?" he asks. Jack smiles at him and shrugs.

"I don't know. I felt like it." he answers. Hiccup smiles up at him and they turn to leave.

Jack thinks for a moment and quickly types out a text to Toothless. He hits send and turns Hiccup around and pulls the brunette back in front of him. Just less than a foot away.

"I need to know something." he says. He stares down into Hiccup's eyes and takes a deep breath. Hiccup stares back at him and his face flushes. **(I use that word a lot, don't I?)**

"Sure, what?" Hiccup's voice comes out breathless.

Jack suddenly realizes how close they are. His question is suddenly forgotten for the moment, and Jack is completely focused on Hiccup's lips. Lips that seem to be getting closer. He's not sure if he's leaning down, or if Hiccup is leaning up.

Only inches away from each other, Beth's voice rings out from Hiccup's phone.

"Oi! Pick up the phone!" her specialized ringtone she made for Hiccup has never been so irritating. Hiccup moves away from Jack and answers it.

"Hello?" he asks. There is a pause as she answers and Hiccup flushes as he turns away. "No, sorry. We're heading there now." he tells her. Another pause before Hiccup groans and hangs up.

They silently make their way out the door and towards the school.

Jack curses inwardly at his stupidity and looks everywhere but at Hiccup. Who seems just as upset with himself.

...

"There you two are! We've been waiting for like a half hour!" Astrid yells when Hiccup and Jack near the front steps.

Beth rolls her eyes and they all walk in together. Maria and Riley make a beeline for the bathrooms, and everyone else stands near the exit.

"I'll go get some punch..." Toothless says quickly. Aster starts to follow him.

"I'll go with." he explains. Toothless flushes and they walk away from the group.

Tuffnut keeps staring at Beth, and she looks everywhere but at him. She tugs on the hem of the maroon dress that comes barely down to her knees. She notices him staring and her face heats.

"What?" She asks finally. His face turns red and he looks away.

"I've never seen you in a dress before..." he states dumbly. Ruffnut rolls her eyes and steps closer to Astrid.

"I think those two need to go dance." She whispers in Astrid's ear.

Loud enough, though, that both Jack and Hiccup hear. Hiccup smiles and pushes Beth closer to Tuffnut. Jack then pushes the blonde towards her, closing the gap.

"You...wanna go dance?" Tuffnut asks. Beth's face flushes and she nods.

They walk over to the dance-floor and Astrid looks at Hiccup and Jack. The two guys keep looking at each other and looking away before the other sees.

She rolls her eyes and slips away when they aren't looking She drags Ruffnut away with her. Hiccup turns to say something to her, but stops when he notices her absence.

"Where did...?" he looks at Jack and his face heats up. Jack stares back at him and tries to smile.

Hiccup notices how the lights dance off Jack's white hair and make his eyes sparkle. Hiccup catches himself thinking about how perfect Jack looks, and he tries not to stare. Key word there: TRIES.

"What?" Jack asks when he catches Hiccup staring. The shorter teen's face reddens slightly and he looks down at the floor. He shakes his head, refusing the urge to look up at him.

Suddenly, the fast pace song changes to a slow one and Hiccup stares up at Jack again. His face full on heats up and he represses the thought of dancing with Jack. '_No, no no no. We are here as FRIENDS. No dancing to slow songs...even if I really want to._'

"I'm going to go find a place to sit, and maybe even find Astrid..." he says slowly. He wants to ask if Jack would dance with him, but is too afraid of the answer.

"Actually..." Jack starts to ask, but changes his mind last second. "I'll come with." he says.

Across the room, a pair of blonde girls stand near the D.J. and shake their heads. It's gonna be harder than they thought.

Maria and Riley find the two boys sitting at a table near the back and walk over. Riley holds her stomach and Maria keeps an arm around her shoulder.

"Hey guys...so bad news." Maria starts. Hiccup looks up at her and before he can ask, Riley vomits on the boy standing next to her.

"Whoa!" Jack exclaims. He and Hiccup move farther away from the girls. Maria just shakes her head and leads her sister out the doors. She takes only a moment to wave a quick goodbye.

...

The song ends and another slow one comes on. Hiccup rolls his eyes and slumps farther into his chair.

"What's wrong?" Jack asks. He smiles at the shorter brunette and Hiccup just shrugs.

"I was going to go dance, but all that seems to be playing are slow songs. Besides...I'm not dancing alone, stupid." he says, pouting. Jack's face flushes and he stares at the table.

"What if you danced with me?" Jack asks. Hiccup's eyes snap up to look at him. Before he can say 'absolutely yes', Jack interrupts him. "When the slow songs are over...I mean..." he adds quickly.

Hiccup slumps back into his chair and looks at the ground, deflated. Jack puffs out his cheeks and lets out a long breath.

When the song ends, another one starts. Hiccup rolls his eyes and folds his arms across his chest. Jack stares at him and opens his mouth to say something.

"Why so glum?" a female voice asks. Hiccup looks up at her and shrugs. She smiles down at him and offers her hand. "Wanna dance?" she asks, batting her eyelashes. Her ginger bangs fall slightly into her face and she brushes it away.

For a moment, anger flares up inside Jack. His hands clench into fists, but only for a moment.

"No thank you. I'm kinda waiting for someone_ else_ to ask me." he says, putting an emphasis on the word 'else'. The girl frowns and walks away.

That's all the reassuring Jack needed. He looks over at the freckled teen, who is staring at him pointedly. He smirks at the freckled brunette.

"Someone else?" he asks. Hiccup rolls his eyes and looks away from him again. "Would that someone else happen to be sitting at this table?" he asks. Hiccup shrugs, still not looking at him.

Jack smiles and stands, walking over to the brunette. He leans down and offers his hand.

"Would you honor me with a dance?" Jack asks, his face flushing deeply. Hiccup finally looks up at him and makes it a point to think it over for a moment.

"And if I say no?" he counters, smiling. Jack lets out a slight chuckle and pulls the shorter boy to his feet. Hiccup laughs quietly and takes Jack's hand in his. "Fine, but only since you asks so very nicely."

Just as they set foot on the dance-floor, the song ends and another slow one starts. Hiccup begins to wonder if this is the doing of a certain blonde girl in a blue dress.

...

The looks they get from the people around them are a mix of disgust and joy. People are giggling at them, and scowling. Girls glaring in Hiccup's direction, but also some smiling at them.

Too bad they don't notice. They are too busy staring at each other to really care. Too busy silently loving each other. Silently hoping this night would never end.

Another pair makes their way over to them, another pair of guys. Aster and Toothless. They place themselves next to Jack and Hiccup. Pretty soon, another couple of guys take a place on the other side of them. And soon a pair of girls do too.

No one dares say anything once they notice Astrid swaying to the music. With a girl.

Too scared to voice their opinions, everyone goes about dancing with the one their with and choose to ignore the same-gender groups dancing around them. Well, sort of.

...

"This is awkward." Ruffnut says. Astrid giggles at her best friend and shakes her head.

"I'm sorry. I just didn't want anyone to ruin things between Jack and Hiccup." Astrid explains. After kinda just dragging the girl to the dance-floor. The two blondes continue dancing in silence.

"I didn't mean dancing with you...I meant the people staring at us." Ruffnut says after a while. Astrid looks up at her and smiles again. Both of their faces flush and they look away.

...

"So...about earlier..." Jack starts. He stares down at Hiccup.

They're so close and he can hardly concentrate on his words. He's mostly focused on their hands interlocked and how Hiccup's other hand rests on his shoulder. And how small Hiccup's waist feels. Hiccup looks up and his face flushes.

"Earlier? When?" he asks finally. Jack's face heats and he looks away from the brunette.

"When...we uh al-almost...um...you k-know..." Jack stutters. He doesn't look back at the freckled boy, won't look at him. Hiccup tilts his head to one side/ confused. His eyes widen when he realizes what Jack is talking about.

"Um..." Hiccup tries to think of something to say. No words come to mind. Awkward silence, very awkward silence.

Jack rubs at the back of his neck, looking away. Hiccup stares at the ground. Neither move away from the other...in face, they just seem to be getting closer.

"Do...do you maybe..." Jack pauses, glancing down at the brunette. "Want to try again?" he asks finally.

Hiccup gives him a small smile, and surprises himself by leaning forward slightly. Jack half expects Hiccup to run off disgusted. What he doesn't expect, though, is for Beth to come rushing over, crying.

"Hiccup, we're leaving." she says. Her voice cracks a little bit and Hiccup stares at her. Her eyeliner streams down her cheeks and she wipes it away. He glances back at Jack once more before rushing out the door with Beth.

* * *

**And now that's done. Yay. Ok, everything is going to be answered soon, I promise. Maybe in the next chapter, maybe not. I don't know we'll have to see how all of this plays out. So anyways, **

**Also, Maria may go ahead and update this story with the next chapter, but she will have written it, not me. **

**Peaces, Lovelies!**


	8. Chapter 8, Days 14 and 15: The Aftermath

**Ello again lovelies! Welcome back to another excitingly boring chapter! (the irony in that one, eh?)**

**********Disclaimer!: I do not own HTTYD or ROTG! I only own my OC's**

**Well, looks like I'm not going on a hiatus after all. I legit had about 4 people PM within 20 minutes telling me I wasn't allowed to. Alright then, **

**Here's chapter 8! Sorry for pissing off a few of you. **

**...**

**Chapter 8, Day 14: The Aftermath  
**

Jack stands by his window, staring up at the dark forest green curtains that hide Hiccup's room. He contemplates whether or not he should go knock. Stoick isn't home yet, and Hiccup came home around an hour ago.

"He's not asleep, the light is on...maybe I should..." he mumbles under his breath. He shakes his head and undoes the bow around his neck. "Nah...he probably doesn't want to see me."

'_Of course, talking to yourself is always helpful. At least you get a response, not like when you talk to the wall. Stupid walls...always ignoring people. And besides, you always get the answer you want when talking to yourself. No need for other people's opinions when you're always right._'

Ya, because talking to yourself is healthy.

He looks back out the window again and puffs out his cheeks. He walks over to it and is about to pull the curtains closed when he stops. He takes in a deep breath before making a stupid (very stupid) decision.

"I am out of my mind." he whispers, taking his jacket off and slipping out the window and onto the roof.

...

Hiccup sits at his desk, drawing. He's drawing Jack. Don't ask why, he doesn't KNOW why. He's just doing it.

There's a knock on the window and Hiccup jumps. He covers the picture with several other papers and books. He smooths down his shirt and walks over to the window. Jack smiles when the curtains pull back. Hiccup's face immediately heats when he sees Jack. He knew who it was, but it still caused him to blush.

"Hi." Jack breaths out as Hiccup unlocks and opens the window. Hiccup helps him into the room, his hand lingering in Jack's.

"um...hi..." Hiccup mutters back, pulling his hand back. They stare at each other for a moment before Hiccup looks away, his face turning a deep red.

"So...uh..." Jack rubs the back of his neck nervously. Hiccup glances up at him, and looks back away when he notices Jack staring at him.

"Hi." Hiccup says again. Jack chuckles lightly and smiles at him.

"You already said that..." Jack chuckles. Hiccup stares at the ground...not meeting Jack's eyes. "So...the dance was...fun..."

"Ya." Hiccup mutters.

They stand there in awkward silence for a while until Hiccup finally looks back up at Jack. Their eyes met and Jack smiles down at him. Hiccup smiles back and almost stops breathing again when he realizes how close they are.

He lets his eyes slip closed and he leans up. Jack doesn't hesitate to lean down to met him. Inches from each other, the front door slams open.

"Hiccup!" Stoick yells up the stairs.

Hiccup's eyes snap open and he jumps away from Jack. His face flushes and he looks at the floor. Jack's shoulders slump and he motions to the window. He nods to Jack and the white-haired boy slips out the window and to his own house. Hiccup lets out a sigh and closes his curtains again.

...

"Hiccup?!" Stoick yells up the stairs again. Hiccup rolls his eyes and walks down to greet his father.

"Hi, Dad." he says. Stoick smiles down at him.

"How was the dance?" his father asks. Hiccup blushes and looks away.

"It was...interesting." he decides. Honestly, that's the only word that really seems to fit the situation.

Stoick smiles and sets his things on the couch. Hiccup thinks back to all the different things that happen and his face heats up slightly at the thought almost kissing Jack. Again.

"That's great, son." Stoick says, bringing Hiccup's mind back to the present. He lets out a content sigh as he flops down in his chair and turns on the T.V.

Hiccup rolls his eyes, turning and walking back up to his room. He father mumbles some kind of 'goodnight', but it's hard to understand over the noise of the football game going on.

...

Returning to his drawing, he lets out a sigh. He rubs at his face and stares at the page. It really does look like Jack. He's only just started on it, and already it's starting to resemble his crush.

Toothless mews quietly as he rubs himself up against his master. The boy is upset over something again. His making pictures again, this time it's of another boy. Could this boy be the reason the human is upset? It would make sense.

"Oh, hey Toothless." Hiccup mutters, bending down to pet the cat.

Toothless purrs back in response before walking back over to his spot on the bed. Hiccup lets out a sigh, going back to the drawing again.

Penciling the last few details, he rubs his eyes and makes his way over to his bed. He crawls under the covers, not bothering to change and falls to sleep almost immediately.

* * *

**Day 15**

**...**

Hiccup wakes to the sound of his father's car starting. He looks out the window to see him drive away. He lets out a sigh and gets dressed for the day.

Trudging down the stairs, Hiccup stops for a moment to pour food into Toothless's bowl yawning. He walks walks slowly over to the cabinets to get himself something to eat.

Breakfast goes by quickly, and quietly. The only sound coming from Hiccup's spoon hitting against the bowl. He munches on his cereal and lets out another yawn.

Toothless finishes eating his own food and hops over to Hiccup. He sits in his humans lap, watching the boy eat. Kinda creepy, but Hiccup is used to it.

* * *

A few hours later, Hiccup is sitting at his desk again. He's sketching out something. Right at the moment, it doesn't really look like anything. But the more he draws lightly, the more the animal takes shape. It has broad wings and a long slender tail. It's large eyes stare back at Hiccup as he draws.

"Hey! Hiccup!" Jack's voice startles Hiccup out of the trace he's in. He looks over to see the white-haired idiot smile back at him from out the window.

Hiccup rolls his eyes and walks over to let the teen inside. Jack smiles again as he pulls himself through the window.

"What's up?" Hiccup asks, walking back over to his desk. He starts to draw again and Jack leans over his shoulder slightly to look.

"Nothing. Just wanted to hang. What are you drawing?" Jack asks. Hiccup takes in a breath when he realizes Jack's face close to his. Jack leans back up when he notices Hiccup's discomfort.

"A dragon." Hiccup says when he can breathe again. Jack nods and stares at the page, his eyes tracing each line. Hiccup looks up at Jack and he smiles.

* * *

"That was stupid." Hiccup mutters under his breath. Jack is rolling on the floor, clutching his sides, howling.

Hiccup just stares at the T.V. screen. He doesn't really think guys throwing themselves into harms way is funny in the slightest. Jack, however, finds it hilarious. So Hiccup endures watching the stupid show.

And it's not just to spend time with Jack, no. It's not because he just wants to sit next to the white-haired boy. Not because he wants to hear his laugh.

Hiccup rolls his eyes when another stupid guy throws himself once more into the arms of danger. Jack's eyes sparkle as he starts laughing again. Hiccup lets himself smile, not because of the show, but because Jack's laugh is just so contagious.

"See!? I saw you smile! It IS funny!" Jack shouts when he notices him smiling. Hiccup rolls his eyes again and turns his attention to the show again.

...

"Why are we doing this again?" Jack asks, staring at the brunette sitting on the floor across from him. Hiccup shrugs back and smiles slightly. Almost in a smirk, almost.

"Because you made me watch that stupid show." Hiccup explains, cutting away at the clay he placed in front of him. He rolls it between his fingers and hands a piece to Jack.

"You have to admit that was funny!" Jack shouts with a smile. He takes the clay and looks at it. He looks back up at Hiccup. "What, exactly, am I supposed to do with this?" he asks after a moment of trying to figure it out himself.

"Make something." Hiccup says, smiling. He blushes when he see's Jack still staring at him. He smiles slightly back and his heart races when Jack smiles back.

'_Stop this, it's just a smile..._' Hiccup yells inwardly at himself. He shakes his head of the thought of how those lips might feel like on his own.

Jack shrugs and starts to press into the gray coloured-substance. , trying to shape something. He glances over at Hiccup, who is absentmindedly rolling the clay in his hands.. Jack smiles to himself, and pulls on the clay. His thoughts cloud slightly and he doesn't really pay attention to what he's doing.

He is brought back out of his thoughts when Hiccup snorts.

"A heart? You're making a heart?" the brunette chuckles.

Jack blushes as he stares down at the clay that is starting to take the shape of a heart. Jack shrugs lightly and pinches the corners together, crushing the heart.

...

"Maybe I should go..." Jack yawns out. The sun has started to set and all he has managed to do is make several blobs of grey. Hiccup chuckles and rolls his eyes.

"Maybe you should." he says back. Jack glares at him, but the smile on his face betrays any hate from his gaze.

"You would miss me." Jack states simply. He stands, smiling and stretching. Hiccup rolls his eyes again and stands up as well.

"Like hell, I would." Hiccup retorts. Jack covers his heart with fake hurt and lets out a gasp.

"You wound me, Hiccup!" Jack says with mock pain in his voice. He turns his face away, huffing dramatically for extra effect.

"Am I...interrupting something?" A British voice asks suddenly. Hiccup groans slightly, turning and facing the female standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing here, Beth?" he asks. The brunette smirks and shrugs, shutting the door behind her.

"What's so wrong about stopping by to say hi to ma bestie?" she shoots back. Her smile widens when Hiccup rolls his eyes and folds his arms across his chest.

"I'll just be leaving then..." Jack says quietly, slowly making his way to the door. Beth lets out a chuckle and waves goodbye.

...

"So...how are things between you two?" Beth asks as soon as Jack has shut the door. Hiccup sighs and flops down on the couch.

"What do you mean?" he asks sheepishly. She smiles again and sits down next to him. He turns away from her and rubs his arm.

"I MEAN have you two hooked up yet?" she explains. His eyes widen as he snaps back around to stare at her. His face flushes deeply and his mouth hangs slightly agape.

"Sorry, WHAT?!" he shouts back at her. She only smiles at him again.

"Nevermind." she chuckles. Hiccup seems to relax a little after a moment.

"How did you even get in?" He asks her suddenly. She shrugs.

"I know a thing or two about how to get in a house." she smiles sweetly at him. His eyes narrow for a second before he mutters an 'uh-huh', folding his arms across his chest.

"Whatever." he says as he turns to take a look out the window. His eyes widen slightly as he realizes how late it is. His father should be home soon.

"Why did you come here?" Hiccup asks when he turns back to her. She smiles again and waves him off.

"What's wrong with just wanting to say hi?" she shoots back. He rolls his eyes at her and smiles back.

* * *

"So, are you going to explain things to him?" he wonders. She smiles sadly and shakes her head.

"I wish I could, but things are just really complicated right now." she says, looking down at her hands. She suddenly looks back at him and smiles brightly. "Besides, I have you and Jack to fix first!" she shouts, smiling when his face turns pink.

"What do you mean?" he asks innocently. She just smiles again and rolls her eyes.

"Well, obviously he's just so captivated by...all...this" she sasses back, making a wide sweeping motion over Hiccup. He rolls his eyes back at her and sighs.

"You just gestured to all of me." he mutters. She chuckles and lightly punches his shoulder. He rubs at it and smiles weakly at her.

"I should be getting back, Maria is probably bored without me." Beth muses. She stands and holds out her hand to help up Hiccup.

"Like you're so interesting." Hiccup says, taking her offered hand. Before he fully stands, she shoves him back onto the floor playfully. She chuckles, walking out the door.

"Cheers." she mutters as the door shuts behind her. He waves slightly even though she can't see him.

* * *

Hiccup makes his way up the stairs and into his room. His thoughts begin to cloud with questions and just general observations.

...

'_I need to stop staring at him so much. He's going to notice at some point. What would he think? He would probably be really freaked out about it_.'

He flops down on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. His hands rest behind his head, his face scrunched in thought.

'_But that almost kiss...and he asked to try again! Does he maybe like me? What if he's just messing with me? This is so confusing!_'

He groans, rolling over onto his stomach.

'_Of course, I want him to like me. So maybe I'm just reading into this too much? Maybe...but what if I'm not?_'

He holds his head in his hands, rolling over again to stare at the ceiling. He shuts his eyes and groans again.

_'I should just forget all about this, pretend it never happened. That's what HE seems to be doing, so it makes sense. More sense then getting confused over all of this._'

His thoughts are interrupted by a knock on his window. He glances over to see Jack smiling back at him. He rolls his eyes and reaches over to open the window.

"Hey, how'd it go with Beth?" Jack asks as he slips into the room. Hiccup shrugs back at him and flops back onto his bed.

"Confusing." Hiccup mutters absentmindedly. Jack raises an eyebrow at him.

"How so?" He asks. Hiccup shrugs again and Jack lets out a chuckle. Hiccup closes his eyes and settles his hands back behind his head.

"Just is." he mumbles. Jack rolls his eyes and just stands there.

'Oh god...' he puffs out his cheeks when his gaze wanders too far down. He just so happens to notice that Hiccup is wear loose sweat-pants. They ride a little too low...and Jack feels the heat rising to his cheeks.

'Why does the universe hate me?' he wonders inwardly. His heart races in his throat and he looks back up at Hiccup's face.

"Uh...Hic?" Jack asks, slightly unsure if the brunette fell asleep.

"Hmm?" Hiccup answers after a moment of silence. Jack's face continues to heat as his eyes travel down again.

"Um...should I...go?" Jack asks finally. His eyes snap back up to Hiccup's face when the brunette looks up at him.

"Sorry, I'm just really tired. I'll see you tomorrow?" Hiccup says, his own cheeks lighting slightly when he notices Jack looking at him like that.

"Y-ya..." Jack says, but he doesn't move from his spot. Hiccup sits up and Jack can't help but notice the way the slightly tan skin is covered back up by his shirt.

"Are you going to just stand there and stare at me like that, or...?" Hiccup's question trails off as he follows Jack's gaze. His face flushes darkly and Jack looks away.

"I'll...uh..." Jack rubs at the back of his neck nervously as he walks over to the window.

Hiccup doesn't move from his spot, but flushes again as Jack leans down to slide out. He looks away quickly and waves when Jack says 'night'.

...

Jack gets back over to his own room and they both share the exact same thought at the same moment.

'What the hell is wrong with me?'

* * *

**Tada! I guess I'm not taking a break from writing for a couple of weeks. (Which would have been how much time I would have spent on a hiatus...btw)**

**Whatever, I'm here writing now, so that's great. I guess I just needed you guy's little extra push to remind me how much I really love writing. **

**As always, R&R...and feel free to PM me if you have any questions or comments, I always answer pretty quickly. Considering I spend legit all my time on either Fanfiction or YouTube...I have a rather sad life really.**

**Eh, I love it just the way it is!**

**Anyways, I was wondering what you might think if I maybe tried to do a whole chapter in either Jack or Hiccup's POV? Is that maybe something you might want to see? Maybe? If not I won't do it, I just thought it might be something different to try.**

**Peaces, my little Lovelies!**


	9. Chapter 9, Day 22: It's Not a Date

**And here we are at Chapter 9! Lovelies, I would be lying if I told you I thought it would get this far. I honestly thought I would end up losing interest in writing after like chapter 3 or something. Now I'm on chapter 9!**

**Sorry in advance about the time skip. Just think it would be easier than having just really boring chapters leading up to this one. That would take FOREVER!**

**Also, I'm going to be trying something new this chapter. Remember last time I asked if I should try to do a whole chapter in either Hiccup or Jack's POV? Well, Imma try that this time.  
**

**********Disclaimer!: I do not own HTTYD or ROTG! I only own my OC's**

**Let's start with Hiccup's POV, shall we?**

**...**

**Chapter 9, Day 22: It's Not a Date**

Well, it's morning now. Yay morning.

Cold air surrounds me suddenly and I shudder. It's too early for my father to have gotten up yet. Jack probably isn't even up yet.

I'm not really fully awake yet either. I'm just lying in bed thinking. Thinking useless thoughts that I probably shouldn't be thinking. Especially this early in the morning.

Today is Saturday. Oh joy, Saturday. Maybe I can actually get some sleep before Jack gets here to wake me. That would be great, if I could get back to sleep.

Maybe he won't even come and wake me this morning. That would be a nice change.

Not that it's unpleasant the way he wakes me up. A bit unorthodox, sure, but cute. Very cute. Just like his smile...and his laugh. Plus the way he smirks when he counters all my jokes.

Shit. Now he won't get out of my head.

This is insane! I don't even know if he swings that way! Why do I keep trying to get close to him? He probably doesn't even like me like that!

I need to stop thinking about him like this.

Even if he's perfect.

See! Thoughts like that! Those need to stop, now.

"Knock knock!" Jack's voice sings from outside.

So much for getting some extra sleep.

I roll over and pull the curtains back. He smiles back at me and I suppress rolling my eyes.

"Morning, Jack." I say as he makes his way through the window. He smiles at me again, and I can't help but smile back. He has such an amazing smile.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty." he sang. His voice really is smooth. I roll my eyes and shake the thought from my head.

"You're stupid." I mutter, half-hoping he doesn't hear me. I know he's going to say-

"You're face is stupid..." knew he was going to say that.

"How original, Jack."

"Thank you." he bows his head. I can't help the slight smile forming on my face.

"Stupid." I hear myself mutter again. I cross my arms and risk a glance at him. He feigns hurt and holds a hand to his heart.

"Words hurt, you know." he says, smiling down at me.

I roll my eyes again and shake my head. He lets out a laugh and motions to the window.

"Come on, let's go DO something." he tugs me towards the window and I pull away from him. I point down to my blue plaid Pj pants.

"I'm not going in this." I say as I move over to my closet.

I realize now I don't really have a shirt on either. My face flushes and I try not to think about it. I slip on a graphic t-shirt and take out a pair of jeans. Walking over to the bathroom, I sneak a glance at him. He stands over by my desk, looking but not touching. Good.

Quickly changing, I make my way back to my room. He doesn't notice me, he's too busy staring at something.

I feel heat rush to my cheeks when I realize what he holds. That's the drawing of him. The one I drew of him. The one I never thought he would see.

He stares intently at the picture, his eyes wide and his mouth slightly agape. He glances up at me and I feel my face heat more.

"Did...did you draw this?" he whisper/asks. I don't really say anything, I just move over and snatch the page from him. "Hey!" he protests, reaching out to take it back.

"Maybe." I mutter back, shoving the paper into one of my many books.

"It's amazing!" his voice raises slightly and I look back up at him.

My face still burns and I note a hint of pink across his own. Probably because its just a little creepy to draw pictures of your best friend. You know, just a lot.

"Whatever..."

...

"You drew him?" Astrid whispers to me. Her eyes wide and knowing. I shrug and glance back at him.

"I didn't think he would ever see it...and I wasn't even finished!" I whisper back. She smiles and looks back at him too. He glances up and smiles at the two of us.

"What are you guys whispering about?" he asks, stepping up to match pace with us. She smiles again and shrugs, poking my side with a sharp elbow.

"Nothing..." I mutter, feeling my face heat again.

We make our way downtown, searching for something to do. Astrid had decided to come along with us, and I was thankful. I didn't want any more awkwardness.

Too bad she only seems to be making it worse...

"So, I was thinking we should all go out tonight." she says suddenly. Jack raises an eyebrow at her in question. She smiles back at him and continues. "You, me, Hiccup, the twins, and Beth."

"Aren't Beth and Tuff dating?" Jack asks. Astrid smiles again and shrugs.

"I don't know, possibly." she answers. He stares at her for a moment longer before turning to look at me.

"You game?" he asks. My cheeks heat once more and I swallow down to lump gathering in my throat.

"S-sure." I curse myself for stuttering. He only smiles wider and turns back to Astrid.

"Count us in." he announces. She smirks and pulls out her phone.

"I'll let the girls know." she says, typing out a message and hitting send. She smiles to herself and comes to a stop. I look back at her and open my mouth to ask.

"What's up?" Jack beats me to the question. She shakes her head and smiles again.

"I gotta head back, I forgot to feed Stormfly." she explains, turning suddenly and rushing back the way we just came.

Jack looks back at me and shrugs. I roll my eyes and we continue walking.

His phone drops from his hoodie pocket and hits the ground. Jack winces and he bends down to pick it up. He sucks in a breath and runs a finger over to the large crack in the case.

"At least it's not the screen." I try to console him. He shakes his head and smiles at me. He slips the phone back into his pocket and turns to start walking again.

"Sooo..." Jack starts to try a conversation. I shrug and look away.

...

"It's not a date, Mar." I say to her after explaining what I'm going to be doing.

_"It sounds like one!"_ she shouts back at me. I hold the phone slightly away from my face when she does.

"No it doesn't. It's just 6 friends hanging out." I try again. I hear her snort on the other end.

_"Ya, 6 friends. Going to a fancy restaurant, with dates."_ she shoots back. I stop for a moment and think hard.

Just because we were going in pairs didn't make it a date, right? Right. Maria is just over-thinking things.

"No. And it's not really all that fancy! It's just Gobbers..." I explain. True, tonight Gobber was trying something new and trying to make his cafe into a more 'sophisticated' place. But that didn't make it a date!

_"Whatever you say."_ she mutters. There's a commotion in the back-ground and she lets out a squeak. "I have to go." she said hurriedly before hanging up.

I let out a sigh, setting the phone down and staring at my reflection in the mirror in front of me.

"It's not a date." I mutter to myself.

Then why am I so nervous? Because I don't want to mess things up. I want him to like me.

* * *

**Jack's POV, anyone? Good. **

**Starting that morning!**

**...**

Should I go wake him now? No, the sun still isn't even up yet. Besides, he deserves more sleep.

I glance out the window, staring intently at the curtains closed over his room. Sighing, I move away from my own window and sit on the floor.

I can wait a few more minutes.

Or not.

I stand again and walk over to the window again. I should wait, but I'm not going to.

I slip out my window and make the short jump over to Hiccup's window.

"Knock knock!" I sing out, hoping he's already awake. I wait a moment before seeing a sleepy Hiccup move the curtains aside and roll his eyes at me.

Good thing he's already awake. I don't really feel like having to open the window myself this time. He opens it for me and helps pull me in.

"Morning, Jack." he grumbles when I finally pull myself all the way through the window. I smile at him again, and I beam when he smiles back at me. I like his smile, it's crooked and just so cute.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty." I sing back. He rolls his eyes at me and shakes his head. Brown hair tosses around his head as he does so. Soft-looking brown locks. I wonder what it might feel like to run my hands through that soft hair...

"You're stupid." he mutters softly. I smile and automatically reply.

"You're face is stupid..." I shoot back at him. It's a dumb thing to say, but he smiles anyways.

"How original, Jack." he's being sarcastic, but it's cute when he does it.

"Thank you." I reply, bowing slightly.

"Stupid." he mutters again. I decide to pretend to be wounded at the heart. He glances at me and smiles again.

"Words hurt, you know."

He rolls his beautifully green eyes at me again and shakes his head. A thought occurs to me that I am extremely bored.

"Come on, let's go DO something." I tell him, dragging him over to the window. He pulls out of my grasp and points to his pants. My cheeks heat when I notice he's only wearing those pants...and they ride a little low...

"I'm not going in this." he says, motioning again at the low riding Pj pants. I can't really pay very close attention to what he's saying, I'm really too busy staring at the slight 'v' curve that is barely visible over the hem.

He turns and walks over to his closet. I look away from him and my attention lands on his desk. I glance once more at him, disappointed when I see he has a shirt on now, before walking over to the desk and looking over the different drawings. I hear him leave the room and my hands won't stay still.

I pick up page after page of different drawings, people, dragons, dogs, cats, ideas for inventions. My eyes land on a page half covered by a sketch of a dragon. The corner I can see shows what looks like hair. My curiosity piqued, I set down the other pictures and pull the page out from under the dragon.

My eyes widen as I stare at a very well drawn me. Hiccup drew ME. Out of all the other people in his sketches, this is one is by far the best. In my opinion. Not just because it's of me...It just looks so real. My fingers trace over the lines lightly, so I don't mess up the pencil.

I'm suddenly aware that he is standing in the door of his room, watching me. I feel my face heat up more and I look up at him.

"Did...did you draw this? I ask him, my voice barely a whisper. He stares at me for a moment before reaching over and taking the page from my hands. Confusion bubbles up inside of me and I reach out to take it back from him. "Hey!"

"Maybe." whispers his answer. My cheeks heat even more and I look away from him.

He drew me...and not only that, but it's so real looking! Does...does he...?

"It's amazing!" I blurt out suddenly. He looks up at me again, his face turning a nice (and cute) shade of light red. Adorable.

He's probably embarrassed for even drawing me...

"Whatever..." he mumbles again. I can't help but smile down at him. He really is the most adorable person in the world.

...

They're whispering something. I can't really hear them, but I try not to listen in on them anyways. If they wanted me to know, they would tell me.

I wonder if they're talking about me? Did he tell her about the drawing?

Probably not. It's just a drawing. Doesn't mean anything. Not like he likes me. He draws people all the time. I saw all the others. Then again...those were all people in crowds. Mine was just me. Just me...

Hiccup glances back at me and I pretend not to see him. I look away from the two of them and stare at the stores around us.

I notice Astrid looking back me as well after a moment and smile back at them.

I walk up to them and stare at her, questioning.

"What are you guys whispering about?" I ask her. She smiles up at me and just shrugs slightly.

I look over at Hiccup for a second, noticing again how his green eyes sparkle. I look away from him and back to her. She runs her elbow into his side, staring pointedly at me. I raise an eyebrow at her and she shrugs.

"Nothing..." he mutters. I realize she noticed me staring at him and she way trying to tell him. My cheeks heat and I look away from both of their gazes.

I'm kinda glad Astrid tagged along with us. All I would have been able to talk about would be the drawing. She met up with us about ten minutes ago and she just kinda came along with us.

I was fine with that. I didn't really have anything planned and she seemed to know what to do.

"So, I was thinking we should all go out tonight." she says suddenly, pulling me back from my thoughts. I raise an eyebrow at her and she just smiles back. "You, me, Hiccup, the twins, and Beth." she explains.

I think for a moment and a thought comes to me.

"Aren't Beth and Tuff dating?" I ask. Astrid smiles again and shrugs. How annoying.

"I don't know, possibly." she answers. I narrow my eyes at her for only a moment before turning to ask Hiccup.

"You game?" I hear myself ask. I almost worry he might say no.

"S-sure." he stutters only slightly and oh god, it's the cutest thing ever. I feel my grin widen and I turn to face Astrid again.

"Count us in." I tell her, smiling brighter when she pulls out her phone.

"I'll let the girls know." she says, typing out a message and hitting send. She smiles to herself after a moment, but then comes to a stop. I look over at her, confused.

"What's up?" I ask, wondering why she stopped so suddenly. She shakes her head and smiles again.

"I gotta head back, I forgot to feed Stormfly." she explains, turning suddenly and rushing back the way we just came.

I glance back at Hiccup and shrug. I start walking again and he joins me after a moment. I smile over at him and decide to try and talk to him about the drawing.

Suddenly, a weight falls from my pocket and I look down just in time to watch my phone drop to the hard ground. I wince back when it hits. I picket it up and look over the damage. I run a finger over the big huge crack running down the back of the case.

"At least it's not the screen." he jokes. I shake my head sullenly and smile back at him again. I put the phone back in it's pocket and start walking next to him again.

"Sooo..." I decide to ask about the picture now. He rolls those green pools again and looks away from me. I smile again and make a mental note to try again later.

He's just so cute.

...

"Beth?" I ask when she answers.

_"What do you want, Overland?"_ she snorts back her reply. I suck in a breath and prepare for her to laugh at me.

"I need your help with what I'm going to wear..." I tell her. I let out the breath I was holding, waiting for her to hang up, laugh at me, yell at me, something!

_"What? Are you bloody insane? Ask someone else."_ she states calmly. I hear her chuckle lightly after. _"Whatever, I'll be there in a moment."_ she says, hanging up.

"But..." and she's already gone.

Great.

I pace around my room, wondering if she will actually come or not.

Waiting for her is really annoying. I should have asked someone else. I should have never called. I should have known she wasn't going to show.

I pull out my phone, ready to call her again when the doorbell rings. I rush over and open the door to find her standing there, with her hair pushed back behind her ear. I move to the side and motion for her to come in. She just stares at me.

"You have to invite me." she states. I stare at her for a moment.

"What? Okay...you can come in." I tell her. She smiles and steps in.

I notice she's not wearing shoes and start to ask her why.

"Which one is yours?" she asks, starting up the stairs. I stare after her, confused for a moment before following her and pointing to the first door.

"That one." I tell her. She nods quietly and walks in. She walks over to my closet and starts looking through everything. I'm about to stop her when she pulls out a bright pink shirt.

"Oh...uh...Hiccup and Astrid got that for me." I explain, rubbing at the back of my neck. She smiles and sets it on my bed.

"You're wearing that. Now for the pants." she says. I shake my head.

"No, I'm not." I tell her. She stops looking at my clothes and glares at me. Her eyes flare with fire and she points to the shirt again.

"You. Are. Wearing. That. Shirt." she says, emphasizing each word with another point at the pink shirt. I start to complain again when she pulls out a pair of black slacks.

"That?" I ask pointing to the pants. "With that?" I end with pointing back at the shirt. She smiles and nods.

"I 'ave a jacket you can borrow that would look smashing with it." she tells me. She puts everything together and motions for me to follow. She carries the clothes in her arms and we walk out the door.

"Where are your shoes?" I ask her finally. We start walking towards her house and she stops, looking down at her feet.

"You mean those feet-prisons?" she shoots back. I smile at her and nod.

"Tell me about it!" I shout. She glances down at my own bear feet and smiles.

We make it to her house and I stop at the gate.

"Come on! Don't be scared." she shouts back at me from the door. I smile meekly and make my way up to the dark house.

She pulls me into what I think is her room and shoves the clothes into my hands. She walks over to her messy desk and shuffles things around.

While she's looking for something, I take a moment to look around her room. It's not really all that different from Hiccup's just darker...and scarier.

"Found it!" she exclaims from her desk. I look back at her and she holds up at black blazer.

"That was on your desk?" I ask her. She shakes her head chuckling.

"No, it was hanging on the chair behind it." she explains, pointing to the barely visible chair pushed against the wall.

"Okay?"

"Go change." she states, pushing me out the door and into another room. This one is bigger and brighter. "Maria isn't home, you can use her room." she explains when I start to ask.

"But-"

"No, change." she tells me before shutting the door in my face.

I stare down at the different clothes and shrug.

Can't hurt anything, can it?

* * *

**Back to Hiccup!**

**...**

I told Maria it wasn't a date, so why am I freaking out over what shirt to wear?!

Gods! I sound like such a girl! Or an overly gay guy. Whatever! Point is, I shouldn't be worrying about this!

"Stop pacing." she tell me. I turn to face her and frown.

"Sorry, I just...I'm so nervous!" I shout. She giggles and walks over to the three shirts we narrowed it down to. She picks up the dark green button-down and holds it up to my chest.

"I just don't really like this one..." she says, putting it back down. I reach out to grab it again and she holds up the lighter green dress shirt. I frown at her and shake my head.

"Mar, I don't think I can do this." I confess after she sets it back down. Her hand moves to the last shirt and she smiles back up at me.

"Yes you can! I like this one." she muses, holding up the light blue button-down shirt up to me. I shake my head and glance down at the dark green one.

"So, between the green one and the blue one?" I ask her. She shakes her hand and pushes the blue one into me.

"Wear the blue one." she states. I look back at the green one again and let out a sigh.

"Fine..."

...

I stare at him. He's wearing the shirt! The pink shirt! And it looks really good on him...

Really good.

Paired with that black blazer and those black pants, the pink looks even brighter. And more neon. His face flushes and he looks away from me. I frown and look to Beth.

She smiles back at me and tugs at the loose tie hanging around her neck.

The twins stare at her with smiles and she turns to them next. Tuffnut keeps flushing and looking away from her and she won't look at him.

Astrid, on the other hand, keeps pushing me and Jack together.

"Would you stop?" I ask her finally after she gives me another shove towards him. She smiles sweetly and shakes her head.

"Not until you stop resisting."she says back. I frown at her again and she shoves at Jack. He rolls his eyes and finally looks at me.

"Can we go now?" He asks, not really to anyone.

"Let's." Beth says, smiling. She holds out her hand to Tuffnut and he takes it in his. He smiles back to her and they start walking.

"Whatever..." Ruffnut mutters, taking Astrid's hand in hers and leading her towards her brother and his girlfriend.

Jack raises an eyebrow at the girls and Astrid just shrugs him off.

My face heats up as Jack turns to stare at me. I smile at him and shrug.

"Shall we, ma lady?" I ask him, holding out my arm. he smiles back and links his arm through mine.

"We shall." he says, turning and puffing out his chest. He makes each step large and wide, making it a point to walk rather properly behind the couples. I chuckle softly beside him and we make our way to Gobbers.

* * *

**That was longer than I thought it would be, and I'm proud to say that it's the longest chapter in this whole story! Yay!**

**And that comes to a total of around 4,200-something or other. **

**Anyways, thanks so much to HoneyBeeez again for helping with one last thing in this chapter!**

**She really is the best, lovelies, you guys need to check out her stories if you haven't already.**

**Peaces!**

**Leave a review, or you can always just PM me. I always answer!**


	10. Chapter 10, Day 22: Apparently it IS a D

**Ello! As always, here we are again with another chapter! Don't get too excited by the name of the chapter, lovelies, it's not going to be all that lovey-dovey. Mostly just awkward silence. A lot of awkward silence. **

**Eh, it'll get better, just you wait! **

**Also, I had someone ask...Hiccup is 14, and Jack is 13. So many people have Jack as the older one, but since Hiccup's movie came out first, I wanted him to be older. Plus, Jack turns 14 in a couple chapters, so they will relatively be the same age. **

**********Disclaimer!: I do not own HTTYD or ROTG! I only own my OC's**

**Whatever, on with the chapter!**

**...**

**Chapter 10, Day 22: Apparently It IS a Date.**

**Hiccup's POV**

**...**

Well this is stupid.

"What?" Astrid asks, smiling back at me. I roll my eyes at her and shake my head. She had to put us at different tables.

Jack stares at me from his seat across the table. His face flushes slightly when I glance up and I look down at the table. Why does he have to look so great?

"This is weird..." I hear Beth mutter from a table over. Tuffnut just smiles at her. He probably didn't even hear her. Stupid.

I try to look up at him again, and he looks away. I let out a sigh and glance at the menu Gobber handed me.

"The meat cakes look good..." Jack whispers, hidding behind his own menu. I smile at him even though he can't see me.

Maybe we can share a plate? No, that would make it a date. This is not a date.

"Do you want to share?" he asks me suddenly. I stare up at him and he smiles. I feel my face heat and I only nod slowly.

Is this a date?

"You're really quiet tonight..." he mutters, suddenly staring at the table. I take the chance to look at him straight on. He really does look good.

Did he actually comb his hair? It looks less messy than usual. Maybe Beth combed it for him. She did say she helped him out.

"Am I?" I find myself asking. He looks back up at me and smiles. I smile back and my face burns.

I hate blushing. It's so girly. Stop.

"Ya, you are. Kinda weird, seeing as you usually never shut up." he muses, smirking. My face still burns. This is annoying. I don't like being embarrassed.

"Huh..." I can't even think straight!

He's staring at me again. Gods, those blue eyes. He has really pale skin...I wonder if it's as smooth as it looks. Just like those lips. Pink, kissable lips that are moving right now. Shit, is he talking to me?

"What?"

"I said, what are you staring at?" he asks. I meet his eyes again and shrug.

Stupid blushing. Go away!

Is this a date?

Where the hell is Gobber?!

"This is weird..." Beth mutters again.

I glance over at her and see she's staring at the ground. She pulls on her tie and won't look at Tuffnut.

"Where the hell is Gobber?" I mutter, looking back at the table.

I hear Jack snort and I glance up to see him smiling at me. He leans back in his chair and stares at my face. What is he staring at? Do I have something on my face? Do I look stupid? Maybe it's my hair again.

I reach up to brush the bangs from my eyes and look away again.

"Beth is right, this is weird..." Jack says. He's still staring at me.

Damn blush. That's probably why he's staring...I look stupid.

I feel stupid.

...

"Finally!" Jack shouts as the plate of meat cakes arrive. He takes one in his hands and bites into it. I only stare at the plate. He notices me and motions to the cakes. "Are you going to eat?" he asks.

"Y-ya..." why am I stuttering? It's a simple question!

"Then why are you not eating?" he asks, holding back a smile. It shows. That's a cute face...that's a very cute face.

I finally reach over and take a meat cake. He's still staring at me. What now? Am I blushing again? Gods, this is awkward.

I take a bite and he finally looks away.

Why was he staring in the first place?

...

We've been eating in silence. I hate silence.

The only thing I can hear right now is the deafening sound of my heart in my ears. That's annoying.

I wonder if he can hear it? It's sure is loud enough. He probably can. That's awkward. This whole thing is awkward.

"Done eating?" he asks me. I look up and my face heats further. I can only nod. My mouth isn't really working right now. Imagine that. "Where's Beth and Tuff?"

I look over at their table and see that they both left. Lovely.

"Gone..." I manage to mutter.

I look over to where Astrid and Ruff were supposed to be. Ya, supposed. They're gone too. I mean, she told me I needed to be able to pay for dinner, but seriously? She left me?

"Well, I guess we should go too..." he says, looking away. I only nod again and stand.

I walk over to what Gobber uses as a register and pull my wallet out. Honestly, this had to have been the most awkward...-

"How'd your date go?" Gobber asks as he rings me up. I frown and feel my face heat up again.

"It's not a date." I whisper. I glance at Jack, who magically appeared next to me right when Gobber asked.

"Are you sure?" Jack asks, staring down at me with a smile.

Stupid blush. Stop this. Go. Away!

Gobber snaps me out of my thoughts when he tell me how much it cost. Before Jack can get his wallet out of his back pocket, I pay for the dinner and drag him to the door.

"Wha...?" he starts. I smile at him and he pouts. My heart thuds against my ribs and I can't speak again. Fuck.

"The guy always pays." I explain. This only makes his pout deepen. That's...that's hot.

"So you're saying I'm the girl?" he asks, and a smirk replaces his pout.

"Yes." I tell him, feeling my own smirk forming. He starts laughing and we walk out.

...

"It's cold." I whine. It really is cold. I didn't really bring a jacket. The button-down shirt I wear doesn't really keep me all that warm.

"Here." he mutters, looking away from me and shoving his blazer in my face. I just stare at it and he pushes it towards me. "Just take the stupid jacket." he tells me, looking back and pushing it into my hands. I roll my eyes and pull the jacket over me.

"Your face is stupid..." I hear myself mutter. He starts laughing and my face heats.

I look over at him and watch him laughing. He's stupidly gorgeous. Really, that much perfection should be illegal.

He smiles at me and I find myself staring at his lips again. So kissable...

"Hiccup?" his voice jolts me back to reality. I stare up at him and feel my face reheat.

"Sorry..." I mutter, turning away from him again. I start walking again and he walks by my side.

This is nice. Having him next to me. He's so close I can feel his heat. I wonder what how warm he would be if I...?

Before I can even finish that thought, his arm wraps around my waist and he pulls me into his side.

The temperature of my face is starting to reach the 100's by now.

And being pressed into him is not helping.

"Still cold?" he asks, smiling down at me. I look up and my breath gets caught in my throat. That's okay, I didn't feel like talking to him, I guess.

I instead just shake my head, but I curl into him. He smells like rain. I like the way he smells.

...

We're in front of my house. I can see the lights on inside and my dad's car is in the drive. Great.

I don't pull from Jack, and he doesn't push me away either. I stand there, staring at the door of my house...like an idiot.

"Well...tonight was...weird." I mutter. He starts laughing and pulls away from me finally.

Honestly, I try not to miss the feeling of his arm. It's hard.

"Yes, Beth did say that many times." he says after a moment to catch his breath. He really is gorgeous.

"Ya..."

I didn't really know we were so close. Was he face always a few inches from mine? When did that happen? Wait, is he getting closer to me? Am _I _getting closer to him?

I stare at his lips again. 3 inches...2...

My eyes slip closed and I wait. Nothing. I open one eye to see his eyes closed. He's waiting. For what?

Oh...

My eyes close again and the gap finally closes. My lips met his and fire-works explode in my stomach and spread throughout me.

His lips are in fact as smooth as they look.

His arms slip around my waist and pull me closer to him. I find my own wrapping around his neck.

I need air. I can't breath, but this is perfect.

WAIT. I'm kissing Jack. I'm kissing Jack fucking Overland. And the best part about it, he's kissing me back.

That moment doesn't last, because I still need air.

I pull away from him, breathing in the cold air we share. His blue eyes stare into mine and my face heats again.

"I should...I should go..." I whisper. He nods slowly and pulls his arms back. I don't move. I should move. Why aren't I moving?

He smiles and presses his lips to mine again.

Thank gods I didn't move.

...

So that happened.

I should have said goodbye, or something. Right?

"How was your night?" my dad asks from his seat at the couch. I shrug, even though he can't see me. I will my blush to go down and I walk over to him.

"Great. Weird, but great." I tell him truthfully. I almost fear he's going to ask for more details, but he's too interested in the game playing.

"Are you going to invite that Overland kid to the Christmas party this week?" he asks instead. I feel myself jump involuntarily.

I completely forgot about the party!

"I don't know...maybe." My heart starts racing at the thought of Jack. The feeling of his lips still burns on mine and I reach a hand up to feel them.

* * *

**Jack's POV!**

**...**

He looks stunning. That green* shirt hugs his chest nicely. It matches his eyes. I love his eyes. Green, stunning eyes.

Maybe stunning isn't the right word...um...handsome? No...that doesn't really sound right either. He just looks so...Hiccup. That works.

We all met up here. Only a few blocks from Gobber's, and already I'm having second thoughts. I feel like turning back and running home

Astrid keeps shoving me towards Hiccup. Seriously, I can make my move when I feel like it, woman.

Of course, if I told her that, she would probably rip me a new one.

"Can we go now?" I ask finally, unsure who I'm asking.

"Let's." Beth says. She smiles and takes Tuffnut's hand. He smiles back at her and they start towards Gobbers.

"Whatever..." Ruffnut mutters, taking Astrid's hand in hers and following behind.

Wait, what? Are they...?

Astrid notices me staring and waves me off, smiling.

I look back over at Hiccup and he smiles. I can't help but smile back at him. He's so amazingly perfect.

"Shall we, ma lady?" he voice is smooth. I smile again as he offers me his arm. I slip mine through his and can't help but relish the feeling of heat suddenly surge through me.

"We shall." I reply, and find myself puffing my chest out and stepping in large arches.

If I'm going to play the part, I may as well look the part.

...

Why am I here? Because I really like Hiccup.

Yes, I know that...but why am I HERE? Because Astrid is a bitch and put me here.

Why did she put me here? Because she's a bitch. No, I need to stop thinking like that. It's because she's an amazingly awesome friend that put me at a table alone with Hiccup across from me.

I thank her very much for that. Because god, he's perfect.

He looks stunning. Absolutely stunning.

Stunning still doesn't seem like it fits him.

Dashing, maybe? Beautiful? That sounds to girly. What about fabulous? No, that sounds WAY too gay.

No, I think Hiccup is still the best word to describe him.

He looks up at me and I realized I've been staring again. I quickly look away and find myself staring at the menu I was given. I pull it over my face and don't even try to read it.

I remember what we had that one day...what was it called? Meat cakes! Those were good. We should get those.

We?

"The meat cakes look good..." I whisper. I can't seem to will my voice to be any stronger. I sink farther into the menu to hide the blush creeping over my face. I don't want him to see me like this.

Wait, should we share? That would be cute...maybe we should share.

"Do you want to share?" I find myself finally brave enough to ask.

What if he says no?

Does sharing make this a date? Is this a date? Was this already a date before I even asked to share?

He nods and I let out a sigh of relief. At least he said yes.

Now is this a date?

I finally get up enough nerve to look over the menu at him. He's staring off again.

How adorable.

...

"You're really quiet tonight..." I mutter and I kinda half hope he doesn't hear me.

Hey look, what a nice table this is. I never noticed how interesting staring at a table was until now.

Stop stalling.

It is a nice table though.

Not as nice as his eyes. I love his eyes.

"Am I?" his smooth voice pulls me out of my thoughts. I look up and meet those green, lovely eyes. His face turns a slight pink.

That's so adorable. He's so adorable. Why is he so adorable?

Does he think I'm adorable? Probably not...

"Ya, you are. Kinda weird, seeing as you usually never shut up." I tell him finally. I really just want to see his face turn pink again. I like it when he does that. I can see his freckles better.

"Huh..."

He's adorable. Did I already say that?

Am I staring at him again? Is he staring at me? Are we staring at each other?

"What are you staring at?" I finally ask. He doesn't look away from whatever he's staring at.

"What?" he mumbles, still not taking his eyes off it.

"I said, what are you staring at?" I ask again. His green eyes finally find mine and I feel my face heat. Oh god, those eyes.

Did I mention I love those eyes? I love them.

So green...so...Hiccup-y.

His face is still pink. It really brings out those freckles of his. I love his freckles.

I wonder how many freckles he has? Millions, I bet.

I should count.

One, two, three, four...

Wait, I lost count, he moved.

Let me try again.

One, two, three, four, five.

"Where the hell is Gobber?" he mutters, breaking my concentration. Damn, I lost track again.

I lean back to get a better look and start counting again.

One, two, three, four, five, six...wait did I already count that one? Damn! Seven, eight, nine...-

Movement catches my eye. He brushes his bang from his face and my face heats.

I'll try to count them again later. Right now, he's too distracting with all his Hiccup-ness.

"Beth is right, this is weird..." I find myself muttering.

It's true. This is really weird. I just want to kiss him right now.

Wait, what?

I want to kiss him.

A lot.

...

"Finally!" I shout in joy as Gobber sets down the meat cakes in between us. I quickly grab one and bite down into its flaky goodness.

Oh my god, these are amazing.

I glance up at Hiccup to see he's glaring slightly at the plate.

"Are you going to eat?" I ask him after a moment.

"Ya..." he answers, still not taking one.

"Then why are you not eating?" I ask again, and I have to keep back the smile threatening to break open my face. Why? I don't know...because.

He takes one finally and bites. He looks up at me and I realize that I'm staring at him again. I quickly look away and continue eating in silence.

...

More silence. Awkward silence.

Well, awkward for me. Probably not for him. Why does he have to be so calm all the time?!

Hey, wait a minute, what is my heart doing in my throat? Get back in my chest, I don't want Hiccup to hear you racing like that.

Speaking of which...why isn't he eating? Is he done? Further more, am I done?

"Done eating?" I end up asking aloud.

Stupid question...why did I even ask that.

He nods anyways. Why is he being silent again?

I look over at Beth for help and almost choke when she's not there.

"Where's Beth and Tuff?" I mange to ask.

How could she leave me alone like this? I have no idea what I'm doing! I don't even know if this stupid thing is a date! Why did she leave me!?

"Gone..." he mutters and I find myself almost choking again.

I'm staring at him again. God, this is weird. And how is he not freaking out right now?

Of course, because there's not really anything to BE freaking out about. Damn his calmness. Damn his cuteness.

Damn his lips being so kissable.

Oh god I'm nervous. I really want to kiss him right now.

"Well, I guess we should go too..." I say finally. I look away, realizing I'm STILL staring at him.

I can't help it, he's just so perfectly gorgeous.

THAT'S THE WORD! GORGEOUS!

Though, I still like Hiccup better.

I watch as he stands and makes his way over to Gobber. I puff out my cheeks and find my eyes drifting down...

Stop that. Stop with the staring.

I stand as well and take my place next to Hiccup.

"It's not a date." I hear him whisper. He glances up at me and his eyes widen ever so slightly.

Well, that answers my question from earlier. Didn't need Beth for that one, now did I?

"Are you sure?" I end up asking anyways, and smile when his eyes widen more. His cheeks turn pink again and I feel rather compelled to count those stars scattered across his face.

I don't really register what happens next. One minute, I'm taking my wallet out to pay for dinner, and the next, Hiccup is dragging me towards the door.

"Wha...?" I begin to ask him what just happened when he smiles and my breath gets caught. I pout back at him and his smile suddenly drops.

That face. What kind of face is that? Its...hot.

"The guy always pays." I faintly hear him explaining.

Hey, wait!

"So you're saying I'm the girl?" I ask suddenly.

"Yes." he says, smirking back at me. I feel myself laughing and I walk out the door, into the cool air outside.

...

"It's cold." he whines, and a small pout forms on his lips.

Pink, kissable...loveable lips.

God, I want to kiss him.

Wait, didn't he say something? Oh ya.

I slip Beth's blazer off my shoulders and hold it out to him.

"Here." I mutter, shoving it towards him. I didn't mean to shove it so hard, but I did. When he doesn't take it, I push it closer.

I can't look at him...I'm afraid of doing something stupid

"Just take the stupid jacket." I mutter, finally meeting his eyes. He finally takes the jacket and puts it on. .

"Your face is stupid..."he mutters and I can't help but laugh.

I finally sop laughing and I look back at him. He's...is he staring at me again? Oh god...he's making that face again.

That...oh god...why is he making that face. Hiccup, stop doing that before I do something stupid.

"Hiccup?" I ask.

God, he's still making that face.

"Sorry..." he mutters finally and I start walking. He walks next to me, and I let out a content sigh.

Is he still cold? I hope he's not still cold. He won't look at me. Should I ask him if he's cold?

Nah, how about I just do this.

I snake an arm around his thin waist and yank him into my side. He feels warm next to me.

I look away from him so he doesn't notice the blush on my face.

I like the way he feels pressed into me. Warm and lovely. So...perfect. He fits perfectly into my side.

"Still cold?" I ask him. I turn my head and smile down at him. I can feel my face heat as he looks back.

He shakes his head and presses closer into me.

And there goes my breathing plans for the week. Thanks.

...

We walk like that. And when we get to his house, I expect him to pull from my arms. But he waits.

God, this feeling is amazing. He's perfect and feels perfect.

"Well...tonight was...weird." even his voice is perfect! I find it funny how much of him is perfect.

I almost and to pull him back again and but I resist.

"Yes, Beth did say that many times." I mutter. He glances at me for a moment before looking away again.

"Ya..."

When did he get so close to me? When did I become so close to him? Is he leaning towards me, or am I leaning towards him?

There are a few inches between us. Just a few inches and I can finally find out what those lips feel like against mine.

My eyes are closed, I suddenly realize. I can no longer see him. Can no longer see how close he is from me.

I'm just kinda waiting. I don't know if I should make the first move or not. Should I move forward?

I lean towards him and heat rushes through me. His lips touch mine and I feel my heart melt.

This feeling is...indescribable. His lips are soft and slightly chapped, but perfect. This moment is perfect.

I don't really notice when I pull him closer, until I feel his arms wrap around my neck. Then I notice my own around his slender waist.

He feels amazing.

He fits in my arms amazingly. He's amazing. God, I love this.

I'm out of breath. And apparently so is he because the next thing I know, he pulls away.

I watch his eyes, watching for a reaction.

"I should...I should go..." he whispers suddenly. I can only nod and pull my arms away from him. He doesn't move.

He's not moving. He's not pushing me away, he's still pulling me closer.

God, he's amazing.

I find myself smiling as I cup his chin and pull him into another kiss.

He still feels perfect. He's perfect.

...

I finally pull away and his face turns pink again. I try to count the freckles once more, but he moves to leave. He doesn't say anything, but he keeps looking back at me.

I can't stop smiling. My face is starting to hurt just a little bit.

He walks inside his house and I'm still standing there, smiling like an idiot.

What has he done to me? I've never felt like this before.

...

The moment I get inside, I realize I'm going to get a talk.

North is standing a few feet from the door, a deep scowl set on his face.

Shit, did he see that? Oh shit, he saw that.

Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck.

"Hey, North." I start. He doesn't say anything. He doesn't move. This is a bad idea. "Well, I'm going to just to go on up to bed now..." I tell him. He still doesn't do anything and I start up the stairs. He just watches me walk up the steps and I look back at him for a moment.

...

Fear. That is what I feel right now.

**...**

***ya, he didn't listen to Maria and wore the green one. Dick.**

**Anyways, that was even longer! Wow...I didn't really expect that to happen. Well, ok then. **

**This is was a little harder for me to write, honestly. I don't really know all that much about dates and stuff. **

**I've only dated two people before and I only kissed one of them. That relationship didn't really end all that well. He really didn't actually like me all that much. **

**And then with my girlfriend, the whole long distance thing...didn't work. We just grew apart. **

**Awkward...**

**I love writing romance things because it's like going on a date, without all the weird feelings and awkwardness. Plus I know what's going to happen, there's no questioning. **

**Okay, I'll stop faffing about now. Kay, peaces!**

**Love all of you! **

**R&R or even PM me, which ever works for me.**

**Ya, so that happened. **


	11. Chapter 11, Days 23-25: Christmas Party!

**Alright. Let's do some explaining. **

**I had a slight mental break down. But hey, I'm fine (in a hospital that's stuffy) but fine. **

**My wonderful sister manged to sneak in my tablet and its keyboard, like the amazing sister she is. So i got to working on rewriting this chapter, and this is what I got.**

**Sorry, Lovelies.**

**...**

**Chapter 11, Day 23-25: Christmas Party.  
**

**Jack's POV**

**Day 23**

**...**

I blink back the sunlight streaming into my room. Morning.

Why am I so tired? What happened yesterday?

I stop, breath catching in my throat. I kissed Hiccup yesterday.

Fuck. And North saw it, too.

I let out a groan and pull the covers off me. My feet hit the ground and I roll my neck to get out all the aches. I didn't sleep well last night. I stayed up too late thinking about what happened.

I'm so not looking forward to talking to North about this.

...

I walk down the steps of the stairs, hugging my hoodie close to my chest. It still slightly smells like Hiccup.

"Jack? Have seat." North says suddenly. I glance over at him sitting at the table and sigh.

Better get this over with...

I walk over to the chair seated across him and sit.

"What's up, North?" I ask timidly. I'm really afraid of what he might think.

"The school called yesterday..." he starts.

What does this have to do with me kissing Hiccup last night?

"You're failing Math." he states angrily. I let out a breath.

Nothing. It has nothing to do with that. I'm just failing Math. Wait, what?!

"Failing?! How!?" I screech back. How can I be failing? True, I haven't been doing much, but that can't mean I'm failing! "Ms. Mayes didn't say anything to me!" I shout.

She's one of my favorite teachers, too. She's really cool. She has a temper, but everyone does. She kinda reminds me of Beth, sorta.

"The school called and said you have F." North says, still fuming slightly. I feel myself let out a sigh again.

"I'll talk to Ms. Mayes about it when I get back." I tell him. He really scared me there for a moment.

North nods and his muscles relax finally. He softens a bit before speaking again.

"You should get that Haddock boy to help you out. Stoick says he's good with Math." North says, smiling. I feel my face heat at the mention of his name.

"I'll ask him after break..." I find myself muttering.

Just the thought of me and him trying to study and having him help me with my homework...maybe even cuddle. That would be great. So great.

...

I'm wallowing around the house when my phone rings in my hoodie. I wince when I run a finger over the large crack in the case. I really need to get a new one pretty soon.

"Ello? Overland?" Beth asks as I answer.

"What's up, Beth?" I ask, rolling my eyes when I hear Maria in the background yelling at her.

"I need to go do some shopping for Christmas and I don't want Maria to know what I'm getting her. Will ya help a bro out?" her voice lowers towards the end so Maria won't hear her. I let out a sigh and think about it for a moment.

"Ya, sure...I'll be there in a sec." I hang up the phone and slip on flip-flops. God, I hate shoes.

...

"Oh thank gods!" Beth shouts as she sees me walking towards her house. She rushes up and drags me towards the stores.

"Dude, calm down. Where are your shoes?" I ask, looking down at her bare feet. She looks down and shrugs.

"Good question." she answers, stilling dragging me behind her. I watch the ground as she rushes through grass and black-top. She doesn't even wince or cringe.

"Where we going first?" I ask her. She glances back at me and smiles quickly before turning back and watching where she's going.

"Art store, they're about to close!" she shouts over the wind blowing in her face.

The store comes into view, and she just quickens. She rushes in and pushes me towards an isle. She glances at paints and something comes to mind.

That paint set! I forgot about it!

I walk calmly over to it and suck in a breath. God, that's expensive! I'll never be able to afford this...

"What'ca ya looking at?" Beth's voice startles me. I turn around and stare at her. I shake my head and start walking away. "For...Hiccup?" she asks.

"Ya." I mutter back. She smiles and picks up the box. She tugs me towards the check out and tells me to pull out my wallet.

"I don't...Beth, I can't afford." I start. She rolls her eyes and digs into my hoodie pocket to take my wallet. I start to take it back when she pulls her own from her back pocket. The chain on her wallet jingles as she pulls out enough to cover the rest.

"Don't mention this to Hiccup." she mutters as she pays and shoves the bag into my hands.

"Beth...I don't know what to say..." I'm speechless. She just...what?

"Then don't. Come on, we have tons more to get." she says with a smile as she pulls me out the doors and to the next store.

* * *

**Hiccup's POV**

**Day 23**

**...**

I cringe as light fills my eyes. Morning.

I had a lovely dream last night. I dreamt that after the dinner (I've decided it wasn't a date) I got up enough courage to kiss Jack finally. Of course, that could never happen. I'm too scared to kiss him. I also dreamt he kissed me back.

What a lovely dream, I wish it could have been real. It felt so real...but it was just a dream. A stupid dream. A stupidly amazing dream.

I spend the rest of the day wondering around the house, not really doing anything...just daydreaming about him. Him and those perfectly soft lips of his.

**...**

**Day 24**

**...**

It's morning again. And I find myself with a smile on my face as I remember my dream. Clearly and perfectly. Same as last night. Just perfect.

"Son? You awake?" Stoick yells from down stairs. His shouting does nothing to effect my happiness as I skip down the stairs two at a time.

"Yo." I greet him, walking over and sitting across from him at the table. The smell of bacon fills the room and I almost gag. Not again with the bacon.

"Yo?" he asks, surprised for some reason. Hell if I know why.

"Yo." I repeat with a face splitting smile. It hurts, but I could honestly care less at this point.

**...**

**Day 25**

**...**

I shuffle my way down the stairs and rub my eyes.

Sleepy sleepy sleepy.

I had the same dream again last night. The one where I kissed Jack. And he kissed me back. I can't seem to get that dream out of my head. It was just too perfect.

What a nice dream. What a very nice dream. His lips were so soft and he tasted like mint. Not like overly strong mint gum, but like a nice peppermint. Not really all that strong, just enough to be there.

Mmmmm. Peppermint. I think I found my new favorite flavour.

I open my eyes again and look up to see my dad glowering down at me.

Oh...hey. Hi...hows it going.

"Dad?" I ask, unsure if I want to hear the answer. He continues to stare at me. "Good morning?"

"Morning, son. Have you asked Overland to the party tonight?" He asks finally.

"No, I'll ask him later." I let out a sigh. He shakes his head and smiles slightly.

"I already asked North while you were asleep. They will be here for the party. Be sure to ask those Garfield girls and Astrid." he says before turning and walking out the front door.

What? Ok...?

...

I call up Beth and invite her. She lets me know she'll be there and even promises to get Astrid to come as well.

* * *

Party time!

Sort of. The only thing missing is the people.

I finished getting things all ready and I even got dressed. The tie I'm wearing is kinda stuffy, but Dad said it would look nice. So I'm wearing it.

That and the blue shirt Maria had picked out of me to wear the other day.

The doorbell rings and I'm brought back out of my thoughts. Who could be here this early?

"Just as sec." I shout back as I make my way to the door. I open it slowly and before the door is even fully open, I am pulled into a tight embrace. I feel myself stiffen in their arms. That is, until the familiar sent of passion fruit, vanilla and cinnamon(?) [(she smells like some kind of spice, but I'm not sure if it's cinnamon or not.)] fills my nose.

Her brown hair tickles my neck as she sobs louder in my shoulder. I rest a hand on her back and rub softly.

"Beth? Are you okay?" I ask tentatively. The last thing I need is for her to get mad and beat the shit out of me.

She makes a sad little noise in response and I feel it tug at me heart. She's never one for physical contact, and right now she is refusing to let me go. Something must be terribly wrong.

"It's my father..." she lets out finally, sniffing again before slowly releasing her hold of me. My breath stops and I stand stock still. Waiting for this to be a joke.

I start to ask more, but the sound of someone clearing their throat interrupts me. I turn and see Riley.

I almost choke.

Her tear-stained cheeks are flushed and she pulls Beth from me. I start to protest and grab for my best friend, but Riley shoots me a glare and shoves past me. I look back expecting to see Maria following after them, but she's not there.

* * *

I worry about Beth and Riley up until the moment Jack shows up and my breath leaves me again. He looks again, he always does. Nothing new here.

"Hey you." he says, smiling brightly at me. I force a smile back and my dream comes flooding back into my mind. Oh, how I would kill to make that dream real.

To feel those soft pink lips mold against mine. Feel those strong arms wrap around my waist and pull me against him. He felt so real, so perfect. Too perfect for it to have been real.

Stupid dreams. Why can't you be real? Why can't life be that amazing?

"Hiccup!" the sound of Astrid giggling my name brings me out of my thoughts and I turn into her hug. She smiles at me and I force another smile.

"Merry Christmas, everyone!" North bellows before his spot next to my dad. He smiles to everyone and takes a drink of his eggnog. My dad smiles back at him and raises his glass.

"Happy Snoggletog!" He shouts out, lifting his glass to the crowd gathering in the living area. I can't help but smile at the mention of the holiday. Everyone but the Overlands laugh at Stoick. I make a mental note to explain to Jack later.

"Why don't we head upstairs and hang out there?" Astrid suggests, pointing in the direction of my room up the stairs. I roll my eyes and we start up. Jack follows close behind and I turn to see Beth and Riley staring at us questioningly. I smile at Beth and motion for her to come with us.

...

At some point during the night, Ruffnut and Tuffnut showed up. Astrid decided, with the immense about of knowledge she has, to trick Beth and Tuff under the mistletoe. That didn't go over all that well at first.

They did end up kissing, only after Beth took Tuff by his collar and pulled him towards her. He was totally shocked for a moment, but ultimately gave in and kissed her back. It was sweet.

Now if I could just get Astrid to stop trying to get me under the mistletoe with Jack...

* * *

**Jack's POV**

**...**

He's acting weird. He will barely even look at me. Much less, sit with me.

Maybe I read into that kiss too much? Did he not like it? I shouldn't have kissed him again. This totally screwed things over a lot. He's just pretending it didn't happen! He probably didn't even want it to happen! He was just caught up in the moment and I made it worse by kissing him!

"Overland? Are you alright, mate?" Beth asks. She sits across from me, her hand clasp around Tuffs. I can't help but smile at her. She's not really all that bad, once you get to know her.

She tugs at her famous black and white checkered tie she always wears nervously and waits for something. What is she waiting for?

Oh right.

"Ya, I'm fine...just thinking." I smile again and she shrugs. She turns to her boyfriend and they start talking. I look over at Hiccup and he looks away.

Maybe I should pretend it didn't happen too. Things can go back to normal then. Ya, good idea. Let's do that.

"Guys, it's getting pretty late..." Astrid speaks up. I glance over at her just as she starts to yawn. I feel my own yawn coming and I nod slightly.

Beth stands and pulls Tuffnut up with her. He smiles and kisses her cheek before taking his sister out the door.

I find myself staring down at the boxes in my arms and smile. We thought it would be a good idea to hand out the gifts, but not open them.

Beth picks up her own gifts from the floor and starts out, only glancing back once to look at her sister.

...

"I should get going back home." I start, looking anywhere but at him. The floor of his room has never been more interesting to me before. Has he always had this nice of a floor?

"You could always stay the night...if you want to, that is..." he mumbles. My heart does a little skip and I'm forced to look up at him. He's staring at his desk intently and his bangs hide his face from me. I allow myself to smile and I sigh.

"If you insist." I say through my smile. He glares at his desk but doesn't look up at me. I frown only slightly...only slightly. "Where am I supposed to sleep?" I ask finally.

My heart starts to flutter and I feel my face heat.

"Well, you're the guest...so you should get the bed..." he mutters, still staring at his desk. Why won't he look at me. "I'd sleep on the couch, but it's going to be mess down there..." he stops suddenly and my heart starts pounding in my throat.

"We could...share?" I offer. That thought alone makes my heart skip beats. He finally looks back at me, and his face is tinted bright red. Those beautiful freckles hidden from my view. How adorable.

"Sure." he whispers after a moment of complete silence. (Silence other than the sound of the still going party downstairs.)

...

He handed me a pair of sweat pants and I found them to fit me almost perfectly. I tried not to get too excited about the fact I was wearing his clothes. I walked back to his room to see him taking his shirt off. My heart did another flutter and my face started to warm again.

God, those freckles are everywhere. How far do they even go?

Shaking my head, I find myself slipping out of my own shirt.

I don't really know how it happened, but somehow, I managed to slide under the covers next to him. Mindful of the lack of space between us, I tried to will my face to cool down. As well as the other part of me heating up quickly.

"Goodnight." I mutter, turning away from him so he wouldn't see me blushing. This is...a little too much. To be sharing the same bed with him. Shirtless, no less. I can't help the feeling spreading throughout me.

"Night." I hear him whisper. In a few moments, I hear his breathing even out. I turn back around to face him and notice his peaceful expression. How perfect. I could look at him forever and never tire. The stars scattered across his face draw my attention once more.

One. Two. Three.

My counting is cut short when his arms wrap around my waist. He pulls himself into me and lets out a content sigh. I nuzzle his hair slightly and smile. My arms find their way around him, pulling him closer. He still smells like earth and I love it. I have an addiction. I push the nagging voice in my head telling me I shouldn't be doing this when he doesn't feel the same way about me.

Right now, I just want to hold him. It doesn't matter if he doesn't care. He started it! Even if he IS asleep, he started it.

Darkness surrounds me and I slip into my dreams of the auburn haired boy in my arms.

* * *

**Once again, back to Hiccup's POV**

**Don't judge the way I do things.**

**...**

We all sit in my room. Beth and Tuff and seated in front of my desk on the floor. Jack leans back on the foot of my bed and watches the couple. Astrid and Ruffnut are sitting in the open space between Jack and Beth, and I sit across from her. I look around at everyone and feel a smile tug at my lips.

I glance up at Riley, leaning against the door frame, staring at her sister. I follow her gaze and smile again. Beth is so happy with him. She always did have a thing for blondes. And idiots. And she keeps him in check most of the time. He calms her down when she's upset about something. They make a good team.

...

We just finished handing out all the packages to each other. Jack and Beth both looked flustered when they handed me the biggest wrapped box I've ever seen. I started to give it back to them when Beth growled. I can't believe them. I wonder what's in it? I promised I would wait until tomorrow to open it, but I'm so curious!

I hope everyone likes what I got them...I just hope. I put a lot of thought into my gifts and I just want to make sure everything is perfect.

"Guys, it's getting pretty late..." Astrid says suddenly. She yawns as she stands and walks out the door without another word.

As Beth stands, she drags her boyfriend up with her. He smiles at her and I look away. They are so cute is almost sickening.

She looks back at Riley as she walks out the door, who rolls her eyes and follows them out. She can be a good sister when she wants to, I swear. She's just uncomfortable to show affection around other people...

...

"I should get going back home." Jack says, stretching back slightly. I feel myself flush and look away quickly when I realize I'm staring at the pale flesh exposed.

I look over at my desk and shake my hair into my face, hoping he won't notice how red my face is.

"You could always stay the night...if you want to, that is..." I hear myself mutter. I jump lightly, surprised by my own voice. I glare at the notebook laying open on my desk, fuming at my own stupidity.

"If you insist." I hear him say. I continue to glare at the notebook. I refuse to let him see me like this. "Where am I supposed to sleep?"

The question startles me and I feel my face heat further. The thought of him sleeping next to me...curled up in his arms.

"Well, you're the guest...so you should get the bed..." I mutter, not thinking very straight. "I'd sleep on the couch, but it's going to be mess down there..."

Where am I supposed to sleep?! I can't sleep with him, he would know something's up!

"We could...share?" his voice is smooth and I feel myself melt on the inside. How does he do this to me.

"Sure." someone who sounds oddly like me whispers back.

It's not until after the word leaves my lips do I realize what I just agreed to.

...

I turn my back to him when he walks back in wearing the sweat pants I lent him. He looks hots. Just the thought of him wearing something that's mine sends a shiver up my spine. My mind is reeling as to how I got myself into this mess. But at the same time, I wouldn't want to change it at all.

Without even thinking, I pull my shirt over my head like I do every night. It isn't until I look over at him that my face reheat and I force myself to look away.

His stomach is pale and smooth. Soft looking and flawless. What I wouldn't give to run my hands over that pale skin.

I shake my head slightly to get rid of those thoughts, but the image of him laying on top of me stays printed in my mind. Images of his arms wrapped tightly around my neck, my own around his torso. Skin on skin contact.

My face is burning at this point and I fall into my bed and press my face to the pillow. The bed shifts as he slips in next to me.

"Goodnight." he mutters quietly. I don't look up at him. I keep my face buried in my pillow. I can't let him see me like this. I feel like if he saw my red face he would find out about my serious hard-on growing.

"Night." I whisper back, trying to will the heat in my body to cool down. No such luck.

I settle down enough that I hear his breathing level out and I relax. He's asleep.

In his sleep, he turns towards me and I keep my eyes closed. I don't want to look at him for the fear of heating up again.

None the less, I can't help myself as I reach out and curl into him. I sigh into his chest and smile lightly. Rain and peppermint. His arms wrap around me and I feel the familiar growing.

Fuck.

**...**

**And that happened! So I suck for taking so long to get this all written, but whatever. It's done now. Your welcome. Also, if it seems kinda confusing, just shoot me a PM or leave a review with a question or comment or whatever. **

**I always answer! **

**Or, I try to. **

**Peaces, Lovelies!**


	12. Chapter 12, Day 26: Dreams

Sorry, I messed up last chapter after I rewrote it.

Make sure to go back and reread that chapter, by the way. I rewrote it lovelies! Anyways...

Here's chapter 12! Starting out with Hiccup's dream! Then you know, Jack's dream...get the name of the chapter, now?

SHOUT OUT! I don't know, I though it would be nice to do a shout out...so here goes,

Cl0udjumper (guest) I feel it necessary to give you a shout out. I'd send you a PM...but for one, I cant, and for two this just feels more...i don't know, nicer to do. Still, you have been reviewing pretty much the beginning and stayed with it! So thanks! Thank you so much, lovely! I really don't know if I could have continued without all your support, so thanks again!

I think I might try to give a shout out to someone every chapter...let me know what you all think?

Kay, now on with the story!

...

Chapter 12, Day 26: Dreams.

...

_It's dark. I can't see anything. There wouldn't be anything to see even if I could. Would I want there to be anything in all this smoke? Probably not, anything that hangs out in this would probably want to kill me._

_ I am surrounded by think black smoke and for a second, I fear I am alone.__Someone calls out my name, though. Their voice sounds familiar, but I don't know who it is._

_"Haddock! WHERE ARE YOU?" British. who do I know that's British?_

_"Beth?" I shout into the dark. I look around for her frantically. She comes into view a few seconds later and I run to get to her/_

_Just as am about to finally reach her, she disappears. I scream and start searching for her again. I hear her sobbing and it tugs at my heart. I hate it when she cries. Hate it._

_"BETH! COME BACK PLEASE!_

_I can't see her anymore and she doesn't answer. Even the sobbing stops. I'm stricken with grief and panic. What do I do?! _

_"She's coming back home, with me. Don't try to stop her this time." A deep voice whispers from behind me. His voice has a deeper British ring in it then hers and I turn slowly to look up at him. His sickly almost yellow-green eyes stare down at me and he smirks. "Where IS my little Fearling, anyways?" he asks after a moment. _

_Fearling. What a sick nickname to give a child. A sick, twisted nickname._

_"Pitch." I spit back at him. Beth's father. Pitch Black. Strange name, if you ask me. But then again, I have no room to judge names. _

_He smirks at me again and I almost gag. His breath is rancid and invading my personal space. His teeth are yellow from all the drinking and smoking he does, and are almost filed down to points. _

_"Hello again, Young Haddock." he whispers. _

_Suddenly, his hands curl around my neck and nails like claws dig into my skin. I try to scream, but nothing comes out. The last thing I see is him smiling darkly at me before everything goes black._

_..._

_I'm alone again, and I know he has her. She gone...and I'm never going to see her again. Never going to hear her laugh...ever see her crooked smile, her dark drown eyes, or the way she smiles at Tuffnut. The look of pure joy in her eyes. _

_But now she's gone. In the hands of the most evil person I can think of. Her own damned father._

_I don't know when I start crying, but I do know when strong arms wrap around me. Someone holds me tight and I look up to see who it is._

...

My eyes open and I come face to face with bright blue staring back at me. My heart is beating rather fast in my chest and I can't help but want to go back to sleep.

I take a moment to look over his face. He stares at me, eyes filled with concern. Concern for what? Is something wrong?

"Morning..." he breathes out. He's still staring at me like that. Did I do something? In my sleep maybe?

"Hi." is all I can manage. I'm stupid. So stupid. He smiles then, and my eyes go back to his lips.

Wow, I want to kiss him now. Like, now now.

That is, before my dream comes flooding back to me. I want to cry. I can't believe her dad is back. What if he takes her away again? What if she never comes back? Oh gods, this is horrible!

I must not look very well, because the next thing I know, Jack tightens his arms around me and I remember someone holding me in my dream. He must have woken me up when he pulled me into a hug.

He looks concerned and I almost laugh. I'm not the one he should be concerned about.

"Are you okay? You were crying in your sleep...what's wrong?" He asks, looking over my face. I smile at him after a moment and shake my head.

"Just a bad dream." I promise him. It's not really a lie. It was a bad fucking dream. A fucking nightmare, really.

His arms are still around me, I realize finally. Wow, its feels nice to be held by him. So nice...

"Bad dream?" He asks, still staring at me. My breath finds now a good time to go somewhere else, and now I can't talk. So I just nod.

...

Breakfast with Jack is a little...awkward. Toothless keeps trying to claw his face off and my dad glared at him before he left for work.

It didn't help much that North had slept on the couch and had a massive hangover when he woke up. He grumbled some Russian profanities and left with coffee in his hands.

Now here I am, sitting next to Jack on the floor with a bowl of cereal in my hands, watching The Little Mermaid.

I'm trying to just forget what happened this morning. Really trying hard. He's just...all up in ma biz.

The movie goes to commercial right as finish shoveling cereal into my mouth. I start to stand to leave and Jack turns to me.

"So...what was it about?" He asks again, for the millionth time! I shrug, again, and look to the floor for advise. The stupid floor says nothing. Helpful, so very very helpful.

...

Tuffnut came over a little while ago, just after the movie ended. He's sitting on the floor in front of me and Jack.

"Is this normal?" he asks, showing his phone to us. A sleeping Beth is curled in a ball, her back pressed firmly against the wall at the head of the bed.

"You took a picture of your girlfriend sleeping in a weird way...I'll admit, I've seen weirder." Jack says with a smile beside me. I roll my eyes and look at the picture again.

"No...that's not it. The weird thing is, that's my bed. As in, my house." Tuffnut explains, taking his phone back. "I wake up in the middle of the night every night to go get something to eat, but last night, I went back to my room and found her sprawled out in the sheets, completely asleep. At first I didn't notice, but went I laid down to sleep, she curled into me and fell BACK asleep. I was confused as fuck, but too tired to do anything about it. I woke up on the floor this morning and she was curled up like this in my bed."

"Okay, I don't see a problem. You got to sleep with your girlfriend, good for you." Jack says, shrugging. I roll my eyes again and dig my elbow into his side. He gives a hiss of pain and I can't help but smile.

"Why was she there anyways?" I ask.

"I have no idea!" Tuffnut shouts back, throwing his arms up.

"I still don't see a problem-OW!"

**...**

**Jack's Dreams and POV**

**...**

_The snow falls lazily around me, blanketing the earth with white. The pond is frozen over and I have the urge to go skate, but I won't. It feels different now that she's gone. It feels wrong to go skating without her._

_Maybe I should go, just one more time, for her. Then maybe I won't feel so bad about ._

_I slowly make my way over to the edge, taking light steps the closer I get. It looks solid enough...but is it really? Maybe..._

_I step out on the cool ice, momentarily relishing the cold biting at my toes. It cracks and I quickly retract my foot._

_Maybe another day._

_..._

_The background changes and the air turns from freezing to warm. A nice, soft kind of warm._

_"Jack...?" A small, soft smooth voice calls from behind me. I find myself smiling as I turn to face him._

_"Hey, frecks!" I open my arms wide and smile again when he steps towards me. His small arms wrap around my waist and I pull him closer. He smalls just as wonderful as he always does. He trembles in my arms and I look down at him, he's crying._

_"What's wrong?" I ask and he doesn't answer. The crying sounds too loud, it sounds louder than it should..._

...

I open my eyes and stare at the freckled back inches from mine. He's crying...so loud it work its way into my dream. Suddenly, he stops crying and his eyes snap open.

"Morning." I greet him. That sounds smooth. So very smooth, he's probably swooning right now. -_- Good going, Frost. Idiot.

"Hi." he mumbles sleepily. How adorable. He was crying in his sleep...is he okay? I hope he's okay.

His face is flushed slightly and I'm momentarily concerned it's because I'm too close to him, or because I'm hugging him.

His face then contorts into sadness and anger, and I push that thought away, pulling him tighter against me.

"Are you okay? You were crying in your sleep...what's wrong?" I can FEEL the overly-clinginess in my voice. God, i sound so stupid! So very stupid.

"Just a bad dream." he mutters. I relax only slightly before tensing again. Bad dream? What kind of bad dream? Is he okay?

It takes me a moment before I realize I'm just staring at him, and still holding him for that matter.

"Bad dream?" I ask, mentally slapping myself for being so stupid. What a stupid, stupid question. He nods and I kick myself mentally at the fact I'm so very, VERY stupid.

...

so sorry its so short. Whatever, I blame Merel. The bitch just wont sleep when I'm trying to write!

I also kinda blame homestuck. Not that much though, I love the fandom too much to care all that much. I don't know when I will be able to have the time to actually update again. What with school, Merel's insomia, Blaze and his stupid freckled face that keeps getting into shit, and my obsession with homestuck, I don't a lot of time on my hands.

For now, I'm out, bye guys! Be back soon, I promise!


End file.
